Create A Chain
by Nightwingstar
Summary: AU What if I told you I broke away from my family, the ones I care about so dearly? I hate it, trapped at the School as a prisoner and employee, I don't have Fang anymore. White walls surround me, I have no freedom... SEQUAL TO RUN AWAY WITH ME!
1. The Price To Remember

_** YOU FOUND IT! CONGRATS! THIS IS THE SEQUAL TO RUN AWAY WITH ME! **_

So, here it is, the first chapter of the first 7 chapters I have written... well more like 6 and a half but look! Back to short chapters! Whooot! Well for those who like short chapters, aka the ones with short attention spans and slow readers (looks at one person in particular) don't worry, it's not any of you, I'm thinking of one of my friends at school that I'm trying to convince to read more online stuff. I really love this AU, the many expressions I give them and everything, it's something I look forward each day and I hope you guys too. :D I suppose if you read my DA journals you would see my writing journal that was utterly amazing, I got lost and it took an hour to find myself.

**To My Goth Faerie: **You've got a lot of catching up to do, dear... XD

* * *

**Create A Chain**

_**Chapter 1:**_

**_The Price To Remember_**

* * *

Sounds like a catchy new toy, right? Wrong. It's just as serious as important as Jeb calls it, a game of chess. To create a chain you must first know what chain you're making. For example, Itex is creating a chain of events that will happen in the near future that will destroy the world. The stupid voice inside my head is linked by a chain, forcing us to be together. And the flock, the flock is a great chain, the links firmly together, forming a bracelet. But any person with enough knowledge of jewelry or hardware knows that chains can break.

I broke from the chain.

* * *

It's only been a week since Fang saved me from the crumbling building. It's only been a week since I've regained all my memories and more. And it's the 'and more' part that I refuse to tell the flock. 

I can't tell them; after all, it is about them but mainly about me. They don't need to be troubled with this mess, especially not Fang.

_How will you say goodbye?_ The Voice calmly asked me._ You heard what he said._

I heard. I replied, a look of annoyance crossing my features. But I don't want to believe.

I held my throbbing head as the four years of knowledge at a prestigious school kept reviewing itself. Jeb had given me a degree, he made memories for me and made sure I knew this. I am a pawn in his game of chess and I hate it.

"You okay?" Fang gave my free hand a squeeze, he knew about the voice, just, not the memories.

"The lack of sleep is getting to me." I lied and Fang looked at me questionably. He knew I lied but made nothing of it. We were sitting on a bench in central park, watching the flock playing around, Winnie the Pooh in my lap and Celeste on my other side.

"We'd be starting at Harvard in a couple of weeks." I said offhandedly. "What were you going to major in again?"

"Doesn't matter." Fang mumbled. But it did matter, I remember that much. It was something big that you thought if you majored in it you could change the world. You've always wanted to change the world.

"You'll be eighteen in two months, isn't that exciting?" I asked, Fang shrugged, glancing at the flock. Ugh, I'm not getting anywhere with this. I petted Winnie the Pooh with the hand that used to be holding my head, I hung my head, Jeb's words hung heavy with me.

"You know you mean the world to me, right?" I asked, my gaze never lifting from the top of Winnie's head but I felt his attention suddenly shift to me. "If I ever do something horrible to you, I don't really mean it because you do." I felt Fang's hand slip from my own. You don't know, Fang? And suddenly I felt his arm around my shoulder, hugging my close. Okay, so you do know. I felt lips press against the back of my head, I closed my eyes and smiled.

Three cheers to the moments in life you act before you think…

* * *

There's always been this tug at the back of my mind that I've always noticed and not noticed at the same time. It doesn't hurt like The Voice but it's almost always comforting, there are moments when it's distressed, moments when it's sad, and moments that I feel nothing at all.

* * *

We were sleeping in the subway when The Voice shook me awake. _Someone wants to talk to you._ Said The Voice softly. I glanced around the darkened subway and saw the outlines of the flock, none of them were awake, not even Fang. 

Who? I asked irritably. No one likes to be woken up at the dead of night.

_Just leave the tunnel and take a right._ The Voice sighed. I stood up slowly; please don't lead me to my certain doom. I crept from the tunnel we slept in and walked to the right for some yards before I stopped completely dead in my tracks.

Jeb was there holding a flashlight and shining it on me. "Hello Max." Jeb's voice greeted me calmly. He gestured me to come closer but I felt too numb to move. "Do you like your doctorates?" I shook my head, my teeth welded shut. "Walk with me, I won't do anything bad, scout's honor." He held up three fingers, his eyes hid behind his glasses. Stop toying with me. I felt myself frown and tears prick my eyes. Scout's honor, that's when I was in girl scouts and I made you promise that way all the time, are you mocking the memories I have, Jeb?

"I want it in writing." I told him bitterly. That's what I learned from him, all his promises must be made in writing, otherwise he'll never keep them.

"That can be arranged." Jeb mused, taking out a pen and paper and writing quickly while pressing the paper to the wall. "See, just fine." I saw he had indeed promised not to hurt me on the paper from my hawk vision. I numbly took the several steps towards him, feeling a small tug of comfort washing over my mind. Why? I'm anything but comfortable. I snatched the note from his hand and stuffed it in my pocket so he couldn't tear it up.

"It's about that PhD you earned." Jeb told me as soon as we were possibly as far as we could be from the flock. "I want you to come back to the school." I stopped dead in my tracks.

"What?" I glared. Why would he want me to come back to be experimented on?

"No, not as an experiment but as my daughter, Samantha." Jeb offered me a kind smile; the tug of comfort began to slowly disappear.

"Why would I ever want to do that?" I asked harshly, folding my arms as we began to walk again.

"I know the greatest thing you desire is freedom." Jeb pointed to the stairs leading up to New York where nightlife could still be heard. "And even more so the flock's than your own."

"Are you blackmailing me?" My own 'father' treating his 'daughter' this way!

"Of course not, merely a proposition. I can guarantee the flock's freedom if you come to the School as a scientist. The tracking chip in your arm will be shut down for as long as you work for Itex so no one can detect you, the records of the flock will be altered and changed to different faces that have already been exterminated. They will be the faceless children of America but they will be free nonetheless. There will be no so called 'Erasers' chasing after you, no more running from Itex, and the flock can live as they please, they just have to live without you. It's a small price, isn't it?"

"They won't ever have to deal with the School ever again? And what do you mean I have a tracking chip in my arm?"

"Itex's first success at an avian hybrid, you think they were just going to let you go?" Jeb chuckled. The tug at the back of my mind became worried. "Leave the flock, you'll have freedom as will they."

"What freedom is that?" I scoffed. "I have to go back there everyday and see experiments go wrong, I have to torture poor experiments, I have to do horrible things, you think I want that?" I snapped.

"No one wants that." Jeb told me sadly. "Why do you think I rescued you from there?" I looked away.

"I want that in writing too. Their freedom, I want them to have the ultimate freedom if I have to give away mine. Everything you said and more." My voice was shaking and the tug was distressed beyond belief, I tried to soothe it to no avail because I felt distressed, angry with myself, happy for the flock, sad I would be leaving, and confused if I'm doing the right thing.

I watched as Jeb pulled out another sheet and wrote on it in a neat flowing handwriting. It took several minutes until he finished and he handed it to me, letting me proof read it. "I'll give you twenty four hours to say goodbye, you don't need that in writing. Of course, make sure not to tell them, it's part of the contract." Jeb smiled pleasantly before disappearing in the shadows. I folded the contract and hid it in my back pocket.

I felt like I was shaking all over, I had made a deal with the devil, how the hell am I supposed to get out of this one? My knees gave way beneath me and I felt tears streaming down my face. I have to say goodbye…

I don't want them to live in sewers anymore, live off of scrap food, not knowing when the next shower will come, and hell, not knowing when the next attack will come! I want them to just fly away and find empty land, make a home for themselves and find a way to get jobs and live happily. It should be so much easier after all, without people chasing after them…

The tug in my mind became more distressed as I heard footsteps approaching. "Max." It was Fang's voice… I suddenly felt myself being cradled. How could I say goodbye to Fang? I love him so much… I can't say goodbye to him… and he wouldn't understand if I told him I had to leave, he would follow me and leave the flock too. I would have to hurt him the most to get him to stay… I cried harder, the tug held worry and discomfort mixed in now.

* * *

I don't know how long I cried or when that tug went away… I just remember being held as if I were a child… 

When I stopped crying, Fang hugged me tightly a brushed his lips against mine telling me he was right there. He led me back to our tunnel only to have me stop at the entrance. "Lets, lets go for a walk." I swallowed. The tug faintly held curiosity and I faintly wondered if this tug was Fang… nah, he wasn't a mind reader or like The Voice. I laughed to myself at the stupid thought. The sun was barely rising when we left the tunnel and the early risers were already bustling through the streets with home made coffee, talking busily on their cell phones.

"What's up?" Fang asked me as we crossed the street and entered Central Park. I sighed staring at the sky.

"If, if I have to run away… say you'll stay with the flock. Promise, you'll stay with the flock."

"I've promised to run away with you." Fang gazed at me seriously.

"It's different now." I shook my head. "The flock's here-"

"It's not any different." Fang told me, his voice stone cold. "You're the one I would run away with, you're the reason I've taken care of the flock and actually care for the flock because you've convinced me to stay with them and know them, you're the one who kept me from staying in the School for seventeen years straight, and you're the one I-"

"Don't." My voice cracked. He was going to tell me he loved me and that would only make things harder. "Just promise you'll stay with the flock."

"Not without you."

"Promise me!" I stared him down, the order firm, it wasn't his girlfriend talking it was the leader. His demeanor backed down a bit.

"I promise." Fang looked away. "Is that what you were crying about? You were planning on leaving the flock?"

"You know me better," I held a bitter smile, "I don't do well with planning."

"But you are going to leave, aren't you? Do you know how much it'll hurt them, how much it'll hurt me?" I adverted my gaze. "Max, I-"

"Don't!" I yelled. Holding a trembling hand out to silence him. Tears were burning my eyes and my heart aching so much I wanted to rip it out. "Please don't say it! Don't make me your enemy!" I cried out. I began to remember the dream from the School.

"But Max, - " He attempted again.

"Don't say it!" I screamed, it rubbed my throat raw, tears threatening to spill. I had to hurt him and I didn't want to but with each attempt of trying to tell me he loved me it made it harder to even say a word. I couldn't hurt someone I love this much, could I? I'm not that cold hearted, am I? But I had to do it. "Why are you trying so hard to bring out the evil in me?" I asked, anger rising in my voice despite the fact I was far from it.

Fang reached out to me and I swatted the hand away instantly, tears spilling freely. "Don't do that." I told him, my voice serious and unwavering. "Why are you making this harder?" His gaze on me was so sad I felt torn. "Do you want to know the truth?" I asked, the tears still falling, the anger was evident in my voice. "You just passed the time, that's it, nothing more." The words were like knives in Fang's back, he seemed to stumble back at them. I winced inwardly, knowing they stabbed me too.

I walked away knowing I was lying, knowing that I was doing this for the better of the flock, and knowing that this would break my heart. I knew that this was the most painful lie I've ever said. How could I put off 18 years – my whole life – off as nothing? As just a way to pass the time?

My heart ached; it was so painful that it even made it hard to breathe. I had turned away, walking towards where my sense of direction was leading me, knowing that Fang was just as ready to collapse as I was from this pain. I love him but now I have to say goodbye.

Love is a funny thing, my mind repeated from my dream, it's just a word there's no proof it actually exists. It makes you hurts you and saves you and at the same time, it does nothing at all.

I felt myself trembling on the inside as I walked towards a black van; Fang was so far away now, he was probably heading back towards the flock and telling them how much of a bitch I am. No, Fang wouldn't do that but then again, I've never seen him when he's so pissed he wants revenge. The van's door opened and Jeb was sitting in a seat, a hand extended to help me in. "Good job, Samantha." I flinched at the name.

* * *

AHHH! The dream is back! Is it time for another? No freaking clue. But until then... tootles! 

Challange time! This is an important challange, well to me anyway since I have no time to do this research myself, **What are the Flock's experiment numbers/code names?**

**_Preview: _**

_**The Lie Called Home** _(Originally titled _**Chain Link Fence**_)

_Something cool touched my left wrist causing me to look away and saw Jeb fastening a silver charm bracelet. Had I enjoyed being Jeb's daughter I would be grateful and even dared to say it was beautiful in the way it gleamed but I nearly winced as each single link winked at me. One said 'why'd you leave us?' another, 'I love you', and another, 'you're killing us.' I bit my lip and looked away, had Jeb really intended to give this to me for my birthday?_

_"You're lying." My voice cracked as I spoke, the gray clouds lightening a bit. "That was the biggest load of bull I've heard from you yet. I'm waiting for more." For a moment I thought I saw Fang's face running through the trees and I wanted to cry out for him to go back. Would he follow me?_

_"How do you know I lied?" He replied calm and collected, he had known I would have figured it out._

_"Because you're a masochist and you know I'm a masochist too." I replied but saw his eyes crinkle in his smile as the window reflected it. _

Adieu  
**_Nightwing_**


	2. The Lie Called Home

AHA! So as you may know, I'm currently in the Marching band, which means I have no life. It's a huge band (for those who are in band) 5A for state and 3A for BOA... so this means... I have no time. Believe it or not, I've got a few paragraphs written in Lullabies that I haven't updated in like, a year. Blind chapter is almost done, I have a little bit of writers block. And then this story... I'm on Chapter 9 and I'm not even at the good part yet! Keep in mind that I won't always update on fridays, it's just that today is my first friday off from football games and I decided to update. But if I do update there are three days to look out for: Wed. Sat. and Sun.

In other news, my picture license came in Saturday and I got my car Wed. Which is exciting, I can drive to band practice today!

**Challengers! **Thank you so much for all your help. I vaugely remember seeing their code numbers in the books so especially thanks to SilverwingedShadow for the info!

_**To My Black Goth Faerie: **_So stated before, I can drive but with one passenger, that and I drive around with a stuffed animal, my parents gave him a harely jacket! So how's your life?

* * *

**Create a Chain**

**Chapter 2:**

**_The Lie Called Home_  
**

* * *

"I forgot to add this in your birthday gift." Said Jeb gently, attempting to catch my attention. I continued to stare out the window at the gray summer skies of Louisiana and the dark green and brown trees that lined the road. How was Fang taking it? Angel, Iggy, Nudge, and Gazzy? Would they miss me at this betrayal? Would they hate me to the ends of the earth? 

Something cool touched my left wrist causing me to look away and saw Jeb fastening a silver charm bracelet. Had I enjoyed being Jeb's daughter I would be grateful and even dared to say it was beautiful in the way it gleamed but I nearly winced as each single link winked at me. One said 'why'd you leave us?' another, 'I love you', and another, 'you're killing us.' I bit my lip and looked away, had Jeb really intended to give this to me for my birthday?

"You're lying." My voice cracked as I spoke, the gray clouds lightening a bit. "That was the biggest load of bull I've heard from you yet. I'm waiting for more." For a moment I thought I saw Fang's face running through the trees and I wanted to cry out for him to go back. Would he follow me?

"How do you know I lied?" He replied calm and collected, he had known I would have figured it out.

"Because you're a masochist and you know I'm a masochist too." I replied but saw his eyes crinkle in his smile as the window reflected it. "You a kind man, Father," I winced at the name, "and you work with experiments merely for science but you care too much for them. You came home every night, with a worn face and saddened eyes that wished nothing more to cry because you can't handle the pain. But as time went on, you tried to numb it but that didn't work. Instead you began to crave the disgust, the torture, of your own heart and became excited to go to work each day. You are still a kind man but pain to you is like weed to a drug addict." I sighed, closing my eyes as sun suddenly shined through the window. "But I am no better. Because I am the selfish person you raised me as. My purest intentions for those around me always look like a selfish thing I've done only for myself and my guilt weighs heavy, hurting me so much. And I insult just to hurt feelings so I can feel bad that I insulted. I like to hurt myself, as do you…

"But this is low." I opened my eyes to gaze at the bracelet, holding it at eye level. "Lower than low. You KNEW that this would cause me pain and you gladly bought it for me. The charms have wings, hearts, and stars. It has a dog that looks like Maximum, a hawk, and a graduation hat. This isn't a birthday present Dad, this is my handcuff, my chain and ball. Now why would you do that?" I smiled bitterly at him.

"To help you grasp-" The blue eyes were crinkling in an ever-evident smile.

"The links in the chain." I finished, glaring hard out the window. That playful smile was too much for me, it made me bitter. So many links, so many chains that keep the world together. Several are severed a day and several are created.

I'd hate to admit that Jeb knows me well, it's almost like he can read my mind.

And then he laughed. "Samantha, what are you thinking?" Okay, so maybe not.

"Why should it matter to you?" I continued to glare out the window, the drivers passing us looked frightened when they saw me; they sped away, hoping my gaze wouldn't follow them.

"Of all the years you've lived under my roof I have yet to figure you out. It's like a puzzle really, just when you think a certain piece will fit it doesn't, in fact, it belongs to a completely different puzzle."

"You've put together a lot of puzzles in your time, haven't you?"

He chuckled. "I suppose I have."

"At least I know what to get you for Christmas, million piece puzzle set and put a thousand miscellaneous pieces in it." I grinned at the thought of him attempting to make those pieces fit.

There were dark eyes through the trees that pierced through me and I gazed back, checking to make sure it was a bear or something. But no bear could run fifty-five miles per hour for the past hour. Dark hair and dark clothes. My gaze saddened, hadn't I told you to stay with the flock, Fang? The dark eyes disappeared for a moment and a small figure broke through the trees, like a large hawk, the wings flapping steadily to the clouds. Tired of running, huh?

* * *

Why do you lie? Fang thought as he soared above the black van Max was in. They were in Texas now; just past Dallas and green was evident on either side of the country road. 

If you had a choice it would always be me, you told me that. Though your words sting and weigh heavy in my heart I know you don't mean it… Fang blinked, his dark eyes reacting to sudden movement. He faked a smile, seeing a group of deer clump on one of the sides of green. You know I'll always come back, no matter how much you hurt me.

_Are you a masochist too?_ Fang's ears perked up hearing Max's question in his head. He flexed his fingers unable to make sense of it. He could feel her, like a link between their body and soul, a link that Max had yet to open. She was sleeping; he could feel her calm and sadness in the back of his mind.

And then he chuckled. Yes Max, Fang thought to himself, I suppose I am. The wind rushed past his ears as he thought of when she told him those cold words. He just passed the time. That she didn't really love him. Fang's stomach tightened at the thought. He remembered the emotions running through the both of them at the time. Worry on his end, sadness, anger, bitterness and more on Max's. The words she said were of contempt and apathy but her feelings were anything but. You're a horrible liar, Maximum Ride. He smiled wanly.

* * *

I had fallen asleep at some point, a very bad thing to do with a scientist and Eraser near you, but had woken up completely fine. The black van was parked in front of a Starbucks where apartments sat above it with other stores lining the rest of the block. 

"Come on Max, it's time to show you your new home." Right… home. The word hurt but I welcomed the pain anyway.

I climbed out of the van, following Jeb through an arched pathway between the Starbucks and bookstore. "Your car." Jeb pointed to the truck Fang used to drive me around in. the rust had been taken off and looked newly painted, vintage… Jeb extended a hand towards it, telling me I could inspect it. I popped the hood and whistled in amazement seeing the new engine gleaming at me, the new parts were amazing for this car. I pulled open the front door as Jeb closed the hood and looked inside, the worn steering wheel was there, the soda stained seats the same, and the star I forced Fang to hang on the rearview mirror was there, still faded and untouched. I dug beneath Fang's seat; he had a tendency of hiding stuff in a box there. I pulled it out, the little black box, covered in stickers and heavily locked. Chains and combination locks… You know these can't stop me. I smiled sadly, thinking Fang was outside waiting for me.

The metal toolbox was still back there, where I found Fang's ID and things Jeb had filled it with. I opened it and they were all still there. Tarps, tools, laptops, Mp3 players, money sealed in plastic bags…

I closed it up and locked everything in the truck with the keys Jeb gave me. It's Fang's truck, I told Jeb with my eyes and he continued to smile, you're doing this to hurt me. Jeb continued to smile, reading my eyes with ease.

"Let me show you to your new home." I winced at the word. I followed him up the stairs to a flat on the top floor with easy access to the roof. I opened the door with a key attached to the key chain with the truck and saw a black and white living room. Black leather couches with white curtains that encouraged gray light to filter into the room falling on crème floors and white coffee table. The kitchen counter was a bleached white marble with a stainless steel fridge and pure black stovetop. I moved from the kitchen to the bedroom where a Queen sized bed took up the center of the large room, black sheets with white pillows. An armoire was to the right of the bed, black with the large doors open and a black bedside table to the left of it. It was plain but at the moment, that's how I felt. I noticed a large pile of bags, recognizing it as the things Fang and I had taken with us on my whim to run away. I ignored the bathroom that was something I could look at later.

"Er, thanks, I guess I'll see you at work on Monday, Father." I shook hands with Jeb as I lead him past the living room, the kitchen and to the door.

"The information is on the coffee table." Jeb smiled kindly before I shut the door. I locked the door and bolted it shut; I don't want any more visitors. I flipped through the manila folder waiting for me on the coffee table. My ID, experiments I would be in charge of, my locker, office, parking permit, where to find my White Coat, my new debit and credit cards, etc. etc. I sighed closing the folder; I have to work like this for the rest of my life… When I earn enough I could move into a house, maybe get a ranch if I felt like it…but it would still be far away from the flock… I shook my head; stop living in the past Max!

Okay, down to business. I examined the rooms carefully, there! I took down a miniature camera behind the curtain and another atop the fridge. Thirty minutes later I had taken all cameras and microphones from the flat and tossed them away.

Now what?

I sat down on my bed with a sigh, my clothes looked ratty compared to this place…it felt so high classed… I unpacked my duffle bag where a few books could be found and my clothes. I began unpacking everything, stopping when I got to Fang's things. What if he had something he didn't want me to find? What if he had a skeleton in his closet? Just like his black box. I opened his backpack carefully and his scent filled my nose, I picked up a black shirt, his favorite in fact, its scent driving me crazy. Tears fell freely, sobs escaped my throat, and the ache in my heart hurt so much. I held it close, finding myself on the floor wanting nothing more than to be cradled by him.

I felt the tug for the first time in the past couple of days, it was angry but worried, sad but cold, it worsened how I felt…

* * *

I was staring at Fang's black box, the sun was setting and I had unpacked everything. I had gone down from the flat and inspected the truck further to remove any tracking device and bought a small amount of groceries from a mom and pop store down the street. I had bought books to distract me but I was back to this. I had unlocked everything, the chains were limp, the combination locks all open, the lock on the metal box itself was picked, now all I had to do was open it. Could I do this? Would Fang be mad if I did? Does it even matter anymore? 

My trembling fingers opened the box, seeing a cluttered mess inside. I took everything out without really looking at it slowly before I examined the contents. Fifteen thousand dollars in hundreds bound tightly and pressed, postcards from me when he was away at 'summer camp', pictures of when I still wore dresses and when my 'mother' was still kind, she could catch pictures of us being like the picture perfect children in all the movies and cartoons. Climbing trees with Fang extending a helping hand, me about to kiss Fang's cheek, Fang blushing while holding my hand, me having a disgusted face while Fang held out a frog and so much more…. I nearly cried. Old letters to Fang, a deed to his house he hasn't lived in for months, a mixed tape that took forever to do, I remember spending hours making that, converting Mp3 into cassette format and then making the cassette, a present for his car…And a little black box.

I knew it when I grasped it, the sun was long gone now and I had to turn on a light to look at it. The velvet case was smiling at me. Tears were welling up in my eyes again. He had every intention of giving this to someone and I think – I know – it was me. I opened it seeing a silver band with a simple diamond and two smaller sapphire stones on either side of it. He knew I hated gold… I wiped a tear away and close the small box. He wouldn't give it to me now, not after what I did… I put the large black box under my bed and sat the ring box on my bedside table before slipping into the bathroom for a long hot shower.

* * *

I was lying on my side, staring at the ring box from the moonlight filtering through my room. In the back of my mind a mixed emotion filled me, my heart raced, how could I sleep? A dark figure suddenly blocked the light the illuminated the box and I heard the glass door leading to my balcony slid open. I lay still, my eyes closed, hopefully they'll just ransack the place and leave me alone, and I just hope they don't take the ring. Large warm hands grasped my shoulders and harshly tossed me so I would lie on my back. My eyes snapped open and I remembered the eyes in an instant. I trembled. No, no, no… you can't be here. 

"You're lying," Said Fang firmly as he stood above me, "I never _just _passed your time. Why would you be looking at that ring if it had been?" I couldn't answer because his lips claimed mine, his hands grabbing mine so I couldn't push him away.

He tasted so sweet; he was a drug I couldn't give up. Tears spilled down my cheeks as I kissed back, I don't want to give you up, Fang, but I got to let go, please understand. Fang pressed harder and I felt it was getting harder to breathe.

I was dizzy when he let me breathe, my lips felt bruised but I didn't care. "Marry me, run away with me this time, I'll take you anywhere." He opened the box and slipped the ring on me, I wanted to nod and shake my head at the same time.

"You don't get it." My voice cracked as I sat up, Fang still holding my hands tightly. He sat on the bed.

"Try me." Fang's gaze was serious.

"I can't." Fang kissed me gently this time, letting go of my hands to cradle my face, he kissed my lips, kissed my tears away, and sent a trail of butterfly kisses tracing my chin and down my neck, his warm breath on my collar bone. "Please." My voice was begging, I leaned my forehead against the back of his head; the scent of his hair filled my senses. "Please understand."

"Understand what?" He asked, his head was up in an instant, his forehead pressing against mine. "What's there to understand when you won't tell me anything? What's there to understand when you won't say if you truly love me or not? What do you want me to understand, Max?" His voice rose with every question, his hands on my arms shaking me slightly. My face must have looked pained because he let go.

"Then try to understand that I can't say anything!" I cried out.

"Won't or can't?" Fang cried out just as loud. My face turned to surprise. "Isn't that what you used to always say? Won't or can't? You can't say it or you just won't?" His gaze was so piercing, it almost judging, and waiting for the answer. My head dropped and I looked at my lap, playing with the ring on my left finger.

"It's because I can't, I would if I could." I kissed him gently this time only to have the wind knocked out of me, Fang had been pushed off of me and his face was being forced down into the pillow beside me, he was baring his teeth at me. An Eraser was forcing Fang's head down and cuffing Fang's hands.

"Good job Samantha, distracting him until we could get here." Jeb smiled at me. The words shocked me but my face didn't show it.

"What?" Fang exclaimed, his gaze traveled from Jeb and then to me. I slipped from the bed, I love you so much Fang but I have to let you go… My gaze was suddenly cold as I spoke to Fang.

"Didn't you hear me the first time? You just passed the time. We noticed you were following us, what a bad choice to make." I hid my left hand behind my right. Fang cried out in anger and I felt betrayal in my heart and at the back of my mind.

"You're a liar Max! You've always been the worst liar I've ever known!" Fang shouted as the Eraser shoved Fang into a crate.

"Really?" I arched a brow with a smile on my face. I kneeled in front of the cage, my smile flashing dangerously. "Then how could you fall in love with a liar like me?" The words stung both of us once again.

* * *

So I just remembered, this chapter title reminds me of Myrah's title: A Little Place Called Home. Amazing story btw. I never got the chance to review it much... 

Challenge Time! ('cause I'm curious) **Who are the top 10 writers in the Max Ride Fanfiction?** _**Extra Credit: **Any suggestions for stories I should read?_

**_Preview:_**

**_Of Humans and Hawkmen_**

_I freed myself from Fang's grip, flipping him and pressing him firm against the wall, a small smile on my face. "How does that song go?" I asked pleasantly, ignoring the protests of my emotions and the emotions in the back of my mind. "You threw me up against the wall, who said that it's better to have loved and lost, I wish that I had never loved at all?" I sung, leaning my head on his shoulder much to Fang's protest. "Is it better, Fang?" I asked gently, throwing him across the room, letting him land on his feet, stunned by my actions. I slipped from the room with the crate in hand and shut the door tightly. A White Coat passed me by as I turned around, I nodded to them in recognition._

Reviews are greatly loved!

Adieu  
_**Nightwing**  
_


	3. Of Humans And Hawkmen

Back Again! I will tell you guys this, this week is dun dun dun dun!: **UPDATE WEEK! **All this week I'll be updating the stories I've been ignoring and been all bleh about for the past few weeks, so I expect a flood of reviews from all of you. I want to check my e-mail on Friday and go: OMG 50 plus e-mails?! So... at BOA (Bands of America, if I haven't drilled it into your brain yet) we got 3RD PLACE! We could have totally stolen second but we dunno what was wrong with the judges' heads. 0.2 points away from second! And freaking 1.2 points away from 1st! but hey, we won best music caption :D Oh yeah, we got visuals to do on the field, they're amazing. We do loop-de-loops, Elvis Presley's, 2 count turns, ripples and triangles with our heads, wind up toy soldiers, etc. etc. all in about 12 measures! crazy!

Challengers: Wow O.o, that many authors? **  
Myrah:** I know about half of the authors but any suggestions for stories? I've been skimming through but not having any luck TT  
**Anony: **Thanks for the input :D  
**XIII Dragon: **Ditto :D

* * *

**Create A Chain **

**Chapter 3: **

_**Of Humans and Hawkmen**_

* * *

"They've captured you." I said to the person in the crate, squatting down to look inside. "I told you to protect them." I saw the sharp glare in his eyes that I had to look away. "You promised." I felt myself aching at the glare. 

"To bad you didn't get it in writing." Fang snapped at me, his rough hands wrapped around the bars of the crate. "Now let me out!" He shook the crate.

"You're not going anywhere." I told him in a cold voice and Fang quieted for a moment, seeing me as a leader once again. "I've arranged for you to be in my care because I don't think I can handle it if another hurts you. I'll run all the experiments by myself and I determine whether you live or die. You're not going to be stuck in a crate anymore, I've convinced them to give you a room." I stood up, lifting his crate with two hands.

"I made someone promise," I told Fang gently as I walked down the blank white halls, "and this time I got it in writing." I set down the crate to open a thick steel door. I pulled the crate inside before shutting it. I unlocked the crate and watched as Fang burst through the door. He threw me up against the wall in such anger I could only smile wanly. The anger that burned in his eyes were just for me, he barred his teeth showing off his canines.

"Why do you even dare to care for me?" Fang asked, pressing me harder against the wall. "You said that 'I just passed the time.' They all hate you, you know." He scowled. "For suddenly leaving."

"I don't doubt that." I replied coolly. "I've only been in their lives for almost two months, not long enough to make a good impression. And what about you? So angry with me, you've known me for eighteen years, haven't I made a good impression on you? You said you love me after all." Okay, low blow.

I freed myself from Fang's grip, flipping him and pressing him firm against the wall, a small smile on my face. "How does that song go?" I asked pleasantly, ignoring the protests of my emotions and the emotions in the back of my mind. "You threw me up against the wall, who said that it's better to have loved and lost, I wish that I had never loved at all?" I sung, leaning my head on his shoulder much to Fang's protest. "Is it better, Fang?" I asked gently, throwing him across the room, letting him land, stunned for the moment. I slipped from the room with the crate in hand and shut the door tightly. A White Coat passed me by as I turned around, I nodded to them in recognition.

Damnit, I felt like I was trembling, I wanted to breakdown, cry right then and there. I said so many cruel things on purpose and it stung me. I have to separate Fang from me, I have to separate myself from the flock, just so I can keep them safe.

"Look at her." I heard a White Coat mutter as I dropped off the empty crate to a room. "She's so smug, graduating from high school at fourteen and graduated college only a few months ago. And then her father got her to have a special experiment. A daddy's girl. I had to work to get here."

I held my head high, I had to work to get here too. I had to give up my family, tell them I hated them, let my love go, denounce my name, willingly come back to a place I hate, and hide the fact of what I am just to be here. I walked to my office, pulling out a notebook for a log.

_August 23__rd__ 14:32:56_

_I've just received my experiment; it seems to show anger at the sight of me. It's vicious and powerful; it tends to bare its teeth. Experiment answers to Fang. Will run tests later today._

I leaned back in my chair, heaving a sigh. How can I convince him to comply with me? He hates me for after all I've done. And besides, I don't want to torture him, no experimenting, no drugs, no nothing. Eww, double negatives.

"I'm telling you, you ordered the wrong goggles, these are ski goggles, you twit!" I sat up abruptly at the scolding White Coat. I saw yellow tinted ski goggles, if I could disguise myself.

"Good job, Frazer." I snatched pair, running from my office.

"Batchelder!" The scolding White Coat yelled. I ignored it, running to Fang's cell. I tucked my ID into my back pocket and pulled my hair into a high ponytail, convincing myself he wouldn't recognize me. After all, he told me I looked like a completely different person the one time I did. I pulled the goggles over my eyes and took my coat off, folding it neatly before placing it on the ground in front of Fang's cell.

Unlocking the door I slipped in, seeing Fang in a fighting stance. "Who are you?" Fang scanned me up and down.

"Samantha." I replied, slightly nervous at his hard gaze.

"Liar!" Fang scowled throwing me against the wall and letting me slump to the ground. Okay, play pathetic human, play weak pathetic human.

"Ow." I groaned quietly, pretending that I was still trying to get over the pain. "My name is Samantha." I winced, as I tried to stand up to no avail. And Fang said I couldn't act. "But please, call me Sam. My parents insist on making it known I am a girl." I rolled my eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Fang barked out a question.

"Geez, no reason to be mean," I held up my hands to tell him to calm down, "some scientist sent me, she said you needed company. So what are you in for?" I asked pleasantly. "My parents stranded me here because I saw into the future a couple of times and now the stupid scientist watch me, waiting for another insight on the future. Oh hey, am I babbling?" I looked at Fang curiously. Fang continued to glare. "Okay," I said slowly, "but seriously, what are you in for? I mean, you look smart but you're not the type to have telekinesis or mind read or something like that. What's your godly thing that got you landed?"

"I can fly." Fang muttered, losing his fighting stance. My eyes widened.

"No freaking way! You're like Superman aren't you? Tell me, are you allergic to Kryptonite?" I leaned forward slightly in interest. No freaking la de dah you can fly. Playing dumb is hard sometimes but what can you do when you have a separate personality set up to talk to Fang. Fang let out a chuckle.

"Not like Superman." Fang shook his head. "More like Hawkman."

"You have an electrical mace?! That's sooo cool!" Fang let out another laugh before extending one wing towards me, I gasped in surprise.

"Sorry, they took my mace away." I touched a feather gently, I can't remember ever running my fingers through my own wings actually.

"That's so cool." I told Fang as he folded his wing back up. "I mean I can only see into the future randomly, I never know when I'm actually going to but still, you have a constant."

Fang sat down in front of me. "What's with the goggles?" Fang asked, his dark eyes curious.

"They wanted to see how I saw into the future, naturally, lets experiment on the poor girls eyes. So it's hard to see light, my eyes are healing. That and I stole this from a scientist. It was either this or walking around with a bandage around my eyes. I'll go in ski goggles any day." Fang laughed at my serious expression. I don't remember him laughing that often with me, how can he laugh so easily with this girl?

"You're weird."

"Thank you." I beamed.

"Not a compliment."

"Really? Lame."

* * *

The end. No, not really, I've got at least 7 more chapters to go, granted number nine aka 6 of 7 is like the somewhat middle of the story. So remember, this is update week and watch this! ('cause it's amazing like that, really you should just listen to how amazing it is, you don't have to watch me as a dork): htt p://w ww.yo utube .com/w atch?vX ykCu hSol-o

(P.S. take out the spaces, tell me if you watch it, aka: review it and there's more than the mega cookie that I wanna give ya :D)

Challenge Time: Easy challenge really, I just don't have my book to find out TT. **Where is Anne's home? **

Preview:

_**The Thought Of Dying/ House Plant Theories **_

_"I love her." He told me finally, I widened my eyes, pretending to be in shock. "I promised her I'd protect the flock but I couldn't stand her leaving, I needed to be with her more than the flock because I knew her better than the flock."_

_"You like constants." My voice came out a trembling whisper. Fang looked surprised on my reply._

_"Yeah… I need her and I thought she needed me…" Fang trailed off, I wanted so badly to yell, SHE DOES! SHE DOES! AND SHE REALLY WANTS TO KISS YOU RIGHT NOW! But that would sound awkward coming from a complete stranger who supposedly had eye surgery and could see into the future._

_"I like constants." I told him after a few moments of silence. "I like the constant that the sun rises only to disappear in the twilight. I like the constant that I have two hands and I like the constant that I feel like I am needed." Fang scoffed._

_"Needed, here?"_

_"Yeah, I know what you're thinking, needed for experimenting. Yeah but they depend on me most of the time, they don't try to do weird things if I don't want it. They don't want to force a prediction because it could be all screwy and stuff, I know, they've tried, so they just wait for me to suddenly have one. So it's nice that I'm needed because I'm a very weak person. But you have that constant too, don't you?" I cocked my head, playing with the knife. Fang's eyes flickered with life. "That's why you want to die. You want to be needed but not by anyone, her. This flock that you're talking about, I'm guessing there's more than two people in it?" Fang nodded, "They don't matter because they are not her. You don't really care right now that they might need you, you just want her to need you. And I suppose it's the constant of needing someone that brings everyone here, either that or being tortured to death but regular people usually suffer from the former." I offered a waning smile._

Reviews would make me a happy person :D

Adieu  
_** Nightwing**_


	4. House Plant Theories

Another update! Whoot! So please review! Having trouble with the net, add the fancyness soon!

Thank you Myrah and SilverwingedShadow for the information! You're a load of help!

Please enjoy!

* * *

**Create A Chain**

_**Chapter 4:**_

_**House Plant Theories**_

* * *

"How are you feeling?" I asked two days later in Fang's cell, a clipboard in hand. He glared at me and the tug at the back of my mind seemed depressed. I clutched the board tighter. "You haven't been eating." I added calmly, seeing his eyes flicker to the metal door. "That girl I sent, you don't miss her do you?" He said nothing. I sat down in my white coat, leaning against the wall. 

"You're an annoyance." I said finally. Fang had a look of mild surprise. "Yeah, that's right, you heard me, an annoyance. The nerve you have, following me. Then whenever something goes wrong or something huge happens, the silent treatment begins. All those years I virtually lived at your house, there was nothing out of place, it frustrated me because no teenage boy could live that clean, no one can hide a secret forever!" I banged my head against the back wall, annoyed. "But you're the silent type and I suppose it's the silent one's I have to watch out for." I sighed, my one-sided conversation ending.

"I want to die." Fang's voice cut through the silent air. It was soft, too soft to even be counted as a whisper. My fingers trembled – hope he didn't see – and kept my face calm.

"Because you hate me, I know." I stood up. But it wasn't because he hated me – the tug was stronger – I know he loves me but it's that type of love.

I left Fang in his cell, quickly changing into my counter-part, Sam. I sighed as tried to think of a way to get Fang out of his funk.

_Give him up, Max, you'll have to do that when you save the world._ Said The Voice calmly. I glared at nothing and scoffed. Who said I had to save the world alone and besides, who said I had to save the freaking world?

The goggles hung around my neck as I looked for something that could be of mild interest to him. I saw it, silver and shiny; I snatched it and hid it between my belt and jeans.

Tugging on the ski goggles I hurried into the room, looking annoyed. "That woman couldn't get me down here fast enough." I muttered, a scowl on my face as the door shut behind me. "So what's up?" I asked, squatting with my knees pressed together, my hands resting on the floor on either side of me as I plopped myself in front of Fang. "Must be something big 'cause she was in a hurry." I jabbed a thumb at the door.

"I want to die." He repeated at the same volume, only this time it felt graver, deadlier and more serious.

"Don't die," I complained, pretending not taking his words to heart, "because then the only interesting thing to talk to is the Monday slop! It moves sometimes you know, I think they laced it with radioactivity." Fang sent me a look that clearly said 'idiot'.

"I want to die now." He told me and my expression grew curious.

"Oh? And how would you go about on this, cutting your wrists with your fingernails, that would take too long to attempt and she'll catch you, along with you teeth, I would know, I've tried, everyone's tried." I looked vaguely curious and disappointed. "But of course, there's nothing better than a blade." I pulled out a small dissecting knife that students would use for dissecting frogs and twirled it between my fingers. "'Course a lot that'll do if she finds this first." Fang's eyes followed the now swinging blade between my fingers. His fingers looked ready to snatch it.

"Why do you want to die so much?" I asked, curiosity evident on my face, I fell back, sitting Indian style, the blade firm in my grip. "I'll give it to you if you tell me."

"The White Coat that sent you," Fang said softly, "she's my girlfriend."

"Did you guys start dating here? That must be a tough relationship." Fang sent me a glare and I shut up.

"She just started working here recently and I guess she's not really my girlfriend anymore after she told me that I was there to waste her time. But the thing is that I…" He fell silent, his eyes holding distrust.

"What?" I asked, I hadn't done anything wrong, have I? This Sam didn't slip that she was really Max, right?

"We're strangers but I'm confiding to you, why?"

"'Cause you want a nice shiny new blade?" I asked, pretending to be unsure, holding the blade up. "Besides, there's a rule between the experiments: Never talk about strangers. So anything you confide with another experiment, they'll keep it a secret, they won't tell a living soul and maybe dead ones if they see one." I added thoughtfully. I thought I caught a ghost of a smile.

"I love her." He told me finally, I widened my eyes, pretending to be in shock. "I promised her I'd protect the flock but I couldn't stand her leaving, I needed to be with her more than the flock because I knew her better than the flock."

"You like constants." My voice came out a trembling whisper. Fang looked surprised on my reply.

"Yeah… I need her and I thought she needed me…" Fang trailed off, I wanted so badly to yell, SHE DOES! SHE DOES! AND SHE REALLY WANTS TO KISS YOU RIGHT NOW! But that would sound awkward coming from a complete stranger who supposedly had eye surgery and could see into the future.

"I like constants." I told him after a few moments of silence. "I like the constant that the sun rises only to disappear in the twilight. I like the constant that I have two hands and I like the constant that I feel like I am needed." Fang scoffed.

"Needed, here?"

"Yeah, I know what you're thinking, needed for experimenting. Yeah but they depend on me most of the time, they don't try to do weird things if I don't want it. They don't want to force a prediction because it could be all screwy and stuff, I know, they've tried, so they just wait for me to suddenly have one. So it's nice that I'm needed because I'm a very weak person. But you have that constant too, don't you?" I cocked my head, playing with the knife. Fang's eyes flickered with life. "That's why you want to die. You want to be needed but not by anyone, her. This flock that you're talking about, I'm guessing there's more than two people in it?" Fang nodded, "They don't matter because they are not her. You don't really care right now that they might need you, you just want her to need you. And I suppose it's the constant of needing someone that brings everyone here, either that or being tortured to death but regular people usually suffer from the former." I offered a waning smile.

"I told you, give me the knife." His fingers reached out to snatch it but I pulled away, holding it firmly in my hand. I laughed playfully, shaking my head.

"I told you I'd give you the knife, I never said when." I grinned, showing off my teeth. "Besides," I started as I stood up, the knife still firmly in my hand, "I think you're so much stronger than me." I knocked on the door, pretending to want to be let out. I pushed the door open slightly, my leg already out the door when I heard Fang speak.

"You're wrong." It was deadly and murderous, as if he wanted to kill me and I inwardly shuddered as I offered a comforting smile.

"Just wait, a day or two, if you still want to die then, I'll give you the knife." I slipped out, slamming the door behind me and locking it. There was a janitors closest beside the well-protected door, I slipped into it, hugged my knees to my chest and cried.

* * *

I suppose that's punishment for me... 

I tapped my pen on my desk, pretending to keep log of my studies. I watched Fang from the surveillance on my computer screen. He had not moved, not even when food was given - he hadn't eaten in the past two days - and with a stomach like his, it was like not eating for five.

I sighed, setting the camera to record and turned off the light in my office before leaving it.

It's a punishment to see him acting this way, it's a punishment that I'm the only who can see it because I'm the one who's attempting to keep him safe but how can I prevent him from killing himself?

* * *

I walked up the steps to my apartment tiredly, I opened it and closed it quietly behind me. I stifled a yawn as I pulled a soda from the fridge and began to sip on it while gazing about the room. Everything we had left behind was here. The luggage, the laptops, my sketchbooks, and the jewelry. Heck, it was Fang's truck I drove everywhere, even to the School. 

My old sketchbook was open to a masterpiece in the making. The outlines were sketchy from when I last worked on it all those months ago, I would have to ink it and color it in due time. I set the soda down and began to flip through the earlier pages. There were doodles when Fang managed to steal my sketchbook and write or draw something weird or funny in it. And a drawing I had forgotten about…

It was of a girl, who looked only ten, from the waist up, her eyes alit. In her cupped hands just beneath her chin was a lotus flower, seemingly floating and emitting light that lit up her colorless eyes. I saw the girl as Angel and then suddenly Nudge before I remembered how much Fang liked this sketch.

I closed my eyes; he knew I hated to give away drawings. Would it mean something to give him this or would he crumple it?

I sighed, what to do, what to do… I glanced at the clock, nine forty-seven. I could finish this by midnight at the earliest… I set the book aside, heading to the kitchen to pop in a TV dinner into the microwave from the freezer. Moments later I was rummaging through the bags, pulling out my art supplies, the soda was set far from the paper, as not to ruin it.

I colored the drawing slowly, adding small details and giving more effects to some areas. It was the first time color had filled the apartment and it amazed me. My couches were black, my walls and carpet, a blinding white, the metal was silver, and everything else, black. But this drawing held greens, pinks and browns. There was magenta in the corner and a light peach giving the girl a natural glow.

Would Fang know I poured my heart into this drawing? I gazed at the girl, now finished, would he know that she's telling him to shine? Would he know, my thought was slow and sad, how pretty the flower is?

The flower was most important in the drawing and although the face was at the center of the drawing it was the flower that gave off the light and the attraction to the fact. It was the flower that made the girl so lively. The girl in the drawing needed that flower and the flower needed her, otherwise both of them would have gone unnoticed in my sketchbook.

And then a thought occurred to me.

A plant needed someone. It needed attention… it needed life to live…

My eyes swept around the apartment, Jeb had left me a fern to look after but I had chucked it out the window the second he left the day after I settled in. I have no plants…

Tomorrow was Saturday, I didn't have to go in till noon, if I could get a few plants and sneak them into work…

I glanced at the clock, two oh-six. I had spent two more hours on this drawing than I intended, whoops.

* * *

The following afternoon I had hidden four small plants in my office. 

I walked into Fang's cell to check on his progress, a clipboard in hand, and one of the potted plants in my lab coat pocket.

"You don't want to die." I told Fang coldly when I entered the room. Fang stared blankly.

"If you wanted to die than you would have done it, slit your wrist or something, there's a part of loose metal in the corner, why didn't you go for it? Or even take apart the camera? There are sharp things there.

"No reason to live." I thought I heard him mumble. I looked away, nerved.

"You used to gaze at this all the time when I had my sketchbook at school." I pulled out the drawing from my clipboard and showed it to him. "I finished it last night." I saw the gears in his mind moving. He thought it was a ploy to get a reaction or a way to get some sort of information from him. I taped it to the wall across from him and I watched his gaze follow it.

"I want you to do me a favor." I said cautiously, watching Fang react to words. A White Coat asking an Experiment for help? Unheard of! "This is just for you, I suppose you can consider it a gift." I set the plant on the ground, just two feet away from him. His gaze fell at the small sprouting plant. "Could you take care of it for me?"

He didn't reply and I didn't expect him to.

I slipped from the room. I hated it. I hated it so much, I hid my hurt expression as I nodded calmly to another scientist who seemed to be wheeling dying experiments around in their crates.

I hated the silent treatment; it burned my face and my heart and made the rest of my body feel numb. The silent treatment was to torture himself but he never realized it tortured me. Whenever this silent treatment begins it's because something didn't go right and this time, it was me.

I watched Fang for a few hours from my office, sipping on a bottle of water that was with my lunch. He kept on staring the drawing but he never moved, not even a fraction of an inch, he didn't seem to want to care about a plant.

No… this plan was backfiring…C'mon Fang, you think things so deeply in your silent treatment, you have to see the symbolism in that plant, you've got to… don't die… I bit my lip, I had to do something…

"I read a comic once." I told Fang from the other side of his cell, I was sitting just below the drawing so his gaze could semi fall on me. "It was only about five or seven pages long and I could only find it on the Internet. It's a sad comic but it has a constant." His eyes flickered to the Sam me as I gazed out of the yellow tinted goggles. "I read it a few days before I was shipped off here. And I remember it so well…" I looked away, feeling the silent treatment taking its emotional hold over me, my face burned that it felt as if it didn't belong there and my heart felt like it was closing and preventing me from living as the rest just felt numb.

"Plants are interesting things…" I began, "And if that lady brought a plant inside here she's risking a lot."

"Why?" His eyes flickered with life for a moment.

"Plants carry spores -I'm sure you know that- and spores can contaminate experiments or act up peoples allergies but it's really important that it doesn't effect experiments or the chemicals they're making." I waved a finger. "I mean, it would be common sense, right?" Fang glared. "So in giving you one, she had to drag it all around this place, spreading its disease like wildfire. Jeez, you must be special to her, Mr. Ex-boyfriend." He continued to glare.

"Besides, plants are really interesting things." I moved myself until I was kneeling beside the plant, touching a green leaf. "They don't hate, they don't love, they are indifferent but they are wanting and needing at the same time. I don't suppose you know someone like that, do you? I mean, yeah, it's odd but if there was one person in my life that couldn't hate me or love me, who was indifferent and would lead me in the right direction, I'd be grateful. Plants are just the same, though they can't speak-"

"Then why don't you take the damn plant?" Fang snapped, emphasizing on the 'damn', it was the first time I heard him say something with such ferocity and anger. I fell back in surprise only a moment later have Fang throw the plant against the wall, the ceramic pot breaking on impact. His dark eyes held anger and contempt towards me.

"Ah," I acted as if his gaze didn't affect me and I didn't notice it at all. I kneeled once again and began to pull the ceramic fragments away from Fang's reach as to not cut himself. "It would seem this poor plant has fallen." I smiled weakly at the thought. I scooped up the plant and let it sit in its pile of dirt. I gazed at it sadly, knowing Fang was watching my every move.

"I always wished, if I could choose a power, it would be that of plants. I told my mother and she laughed at me." I said quietly, stroking a now broken leaf. "Because I would understand their calmness, their patience, and their forgiveness. And I had hoped with this plant, you would understand it too.

"Plants are very patient but always there. They used to wait for me when I went to school and ready to greet me when I came home late. They used to depend so deeply on me before I came here. If I forgot to take care of them, they'd die. And when they'd wilt, they'd forgive me when I brought them back to health. And it was always exciting when a new flower would bloom because it gave me the feeling I was doing something right…" The words flowed from my mouth with ease as a serene look swept over my face.

"To be needed," I began again, my eyes looking back at Fang's, whose eyes seemed to be unreadable, "is very difficult. I am not needed most of the time, they are starting to say I'm a failure. I would like a plant where I am but too many scientist watch me." I withdrew my hand from the plant. "They need someone and I suppose since she's giving this plant to you, she's giving you a reason to live."

Fang's fingers clenched around his jeans and I noticed that his eyes look shaken as if he were trembling all over. "Why?" The words came out soft.

"Am I telling this to you?" A soft smile crossed my lips. "I don't know, I suppose that's how I am, I don't really like it when people are sad, I do my best to cheer them up. I try to look deep into the things that everyone is given and try to give a word of encouragement by what was given. But I suppose you wouldn't understand that because I can hardly understand that.

"Don't worry," My gaze fell on the torn plant, no doubt dying of shock as I spoke, "I was like this before you got here. I wanted to die so badly, it was when they were forcing them, and I brought myself out somehow. I don't really remember, I just remember being in that funk for a long time because I had no help in getting out of it."

"What if…?" Fang trailed off. I furrowed my brows in confusion. What if what? "What if that's all she can be?" Fang asked me quietly. She, that's what he referred Max.

"What is all she can be?" He gave me a saddened look even though a glare was hidden behind it, telling me once more I was an idiot.

"A house plant." The corners of my lips twitched up. Sorry Fang, I can't be a houseplant, I love you too much to be one but I do need you.

"Maybe."

* * *

Not much to say. so: 

Challenge: **What is something you would never expect Fang to do? **(I'll tell you mine in the next chapter XD)

Preview:

"_But you're Max, you're the Sam I grew up with, who couldn't take no for an answer, who fought back at everything, who thought of freedom above anything else."_

_"And you're Fang," I said coldly, "you're the Nick I grew up with, who was as talkative as me and as of late doesn't talk at all. You always stood by me through everything, you're the best friend that helped me vandalize stop signs when we were thirteen and I got grounded for a month because of it. Told you we should've run faster." I grinned a little. "It doesn't change anything."_

_"But there's a connection!" Fang snapped in frustration. I felt the tug grow frustrated and angry._

_"Connection?"_

_"When we were five, they put us in a room and this purple light came on, it hurt you Max, don't you remember?" I looked at him blankly._

_"If it hurt, I'd imagine I suppressed it." I told Fang quietly. "Even if I was given my memories back, suppressed memories don't come with ease."_

_"But you have to remember!" Fang grabbed my shoulders firmly causing me to look up at him square in the eye. His eyes were hurt and I heard a small amount of urgency in his voice._

_"We share a connection, that tug in the back of your mind, don't you feel it? Right now you're scared, you're sad, and you want to do something badly but I can't tell what it is because you've been trying to close it off. And I know you know what I'm feeling, you don't even have to look at me." I looked away, feeling the tug. It was sad like me, frustrated, urgent, and needing. It wanted something and if Fang was really the tug, he wanted me. I jerked my head back to look at Fang as an image flashed through my mind, we were kissing on the rooftop._

_"You were thinking that?" I asked, pulling myself from his hold. I watched him nod slowly._

Adieu 

**_Nightwing_**


	5. The Linking Chain

Whoot, Five already? I'm either finishing 11 or in the middle of it, I can't tell, it's already 4 pages long. XP It's pretty sad, probably not in the way you're thinking. Look up the song: **Remembering Sunday** by** All Time Low**. That's a big portion of the chapter right there. That's my only spoiler for you.

_**Challengers:**_  
Thank you Anony, Myrah, and SilverwingedShadow for your contributions, all those things I find hard to see Fang do... well... except be sappy, I can see him being pretty sappy... So my random/never-expect-Fang-to-do thing is: pull out a guitar and say "Can I help you enjoy that snickers?" And sing the snickers jingle...

You know... that's what I get for sitting so close to someone who sings it during PreCal...

toodles!

* * *

**Create A Chain**

_**Chapter 5:**_

_**The Linking Chain**_

* * *

"I saw that you broke your last one." I told Fang a few hours later when I came to give him food, Fang nodded at the wilting plant. I pulled out another plant from my pocket as soon as I placed the food tray down. "Take care of this one, I asked a favor of you." 

Taking the dying plant off the ground I left, knowing well that Fang was petting the leaves like I had done hours before. I tossed the dying one in the trash and washed the dirt off my fingers, no one could know I brought a plant in.

I wonder if I should tell him, that he's only here until the White Coats forget about him, should I? They don't know I'm working with an experiment anymore, they just think that it's something secret Jeb assigned me.

When I entered my room I saw Fang pouring some water from his rubber cup into the plants dirt. I smiled to myself; did he want to be needed that badly? He ate little of his food but at least he ate.

* * *

Iggy frowned for what seemed the billionth time in that week. He was in charge just like a few months ago when Fang and Max didn't exist. Fang said he was going to get Max back and Max had left for some unknown reason or another. But that wasn't what he was frowning about. 

There had been no Erasers for the past two weeks, which was odd because they saw Erasers every other day. But he decided not to wait for the two anymore, the flock had to move because the busy streets of New York was not welcoming poor teens.

"Iggy," Nudge tapped Iggy's shoulder and he turned at the sound of her voice, "there's a farm down there, you think we can crash there, I see a barn and everything."

A barn and everything? Iggy thought to himself, he vaguely knew what a barn was but 'everything' was too broad. Iggy nodded, signaling Nudge to lead the way. They needed somewhere to crash for the night, that Iggy knew, his wings were tired and he could no longer feel the sun shining on his face.

Iggy suddenly heard sounds of a horse neighing and a cow mooing. If I could faces to these things, Iggy thought sadly as he sensed the ground drawing nearer.

Where were they? Iggy could only think as Nudge creaked open the large barn door, Angel's a mess, Gazzy's being overly strong, and Nudge… Nudge is quiet. She's been afraid because she thinks I'll snap because I can't handle making split second decisions.

"Angel, Nudge," Iggy said, catching the two's attention, "go have a look around to see if there's food around." He heard their hair moving and thought it a nod before he heard retreating footsteps. "Gazzy, help me explore this place, we need to find exits and safe hiding places.

"There's a ladder that goes to a second floor and there are a ton of windows up there from when we were flying outside of it." Gazzy told Iggy, Iggy nodded as Gazzy tapped the wood where the ladder was, he followed the sound before steadily climbing up. Iggy felt around for a wall before propping myself against it. There was hay on the second floor, and there seemed to be a wide-open space in the center from the sound of the flow of wind. It was large enough but would it provide a good hiding place?

There was a whoosh and clatter as a window burst open. Iggy heard Gazzy leap to his feet and slam the window close. "It was unlatched." Gazzy laughed feebly. The wind whistled harshly through the wooden shutters, it was getting windier by the second, the two should come back. A distant roar of thunder caught Iggy's attention.

"Gazzy, make sure all the windows are shut tight and they won't burst open. It's going to be a rough night."

"Hey Iggy! We're back! We couldn't look for food 'cause it was too windy, I could hardly flap back!" Nudge called out. "Where are you?"

"Up here!" Iggy called back. He heard two pairs of feet drop onto to platform. "Angel, can you help Gazzy in checking the windows?"

The wind howled harder.

"Hello?" A female voice echoed through the barn as a hard gust of wind was let in through the large door. "I saw some people come in here. Hello? This is my barn." Everyone froze then Gazzy, Angel, and Nudge looked at Iggy. "I don't mind you staying here, just let me know who you are." Iggy crawled to the edge of the second floor and looked below as if his eyes were following the sound. "Oh, hello." Her voice was cheerful. Soft footsteps and Angel peaked her head over the railing as Gazzy tried to pull her back. "There are more of you." The woman seemed surprised. "So young, if you want, you can stay in my home, I have extra rooms, and surely enough food for everyone."

"We don't know miss, we eat a lot." Nudge's voice carried to the woman below.

"I promise I won't do anything bad, just shelter." A kind smile played on the woman's lips. Iggy sighed, they did need better shelter and food. "My name is Anne."

"Captain Terror." Iggy nodded, climbing down. "If I hear a single thing about you hurting my family or find you the least bit evil, we're gone." The woman seemed to laugh at Iggy's name.

"I can promise you, nothing bad will happen, now lets get out of this drafty barn." The flock climbed down and followed Anne to her large house.

* * *

"You'll need a bigger pot soon." I told Fang, I blinked behind my goggles. Fang looked from the plant and to me. 

"I know." Fang assured me, his gaze falling on the artwork. He stretched out his wings, something he'd been doing as of late, probably because he hated it pressed tightly, and I knew I would. It had been at least a few weeks since I gave him the now prospering plant. "What does she talk about, the White Coat that brings you here?"

"Samantha?" I asked, Fang nodded. "She talks about you a lot but I guess that's because you're her charge but when she's not she's talking about her baby, a little girl she calls Angel. She tells me sometimes that she misses her family and how much she would like to go back…" I trailed off, tears pricked my eyes. The tug at the pack of my mind was shocked and at the same time attempting to calm me. I willed the tears away, I couldn't do anything that might make me remove my goggles.

"Then tell her to go and find them."

"I did, she said it's not that simple." I looked away, not wanting to continue the conversation. Fang sighed as I dared a glance.

"Any predictions?" Fang asked me, catching me off guard.

"A vague one," I lied, too familiar with them to distress about it, "there were shapes and pictures but it blurred too fast for me to understand."

"Eye recovering?"

"Yeah," I nodded cheerfully, "but it's taking forever to heal. The scientists say it might take another month or two for it to heal completely. These goggles are sooo boring, I bet you that I have those lame line marks right now." Fang seemed to laugh at the thought and I looked over the room and saw a few fallen feathers. "That's freaky, you're molting. You're just kinda leaving it everywhere."

"You just want a feather." Fang held up a ink black feather between his fingertips.

"Yeah, sure, I'll use it as a quill and write love notes when I'm bored out of my mind. Or, even better, I'll dress up as an Indian in scientist clothing and instead of doing the boston tea party I'll let all the experiments free- no, they don't let me out that much…"

"You're weird." Fang shook his head at me.

"Thank you."

"Again, not a compliment."

"Lame!"

* * *

This woman, Anne, has taken over the leadership of the flock with a possible intention to. She created false names for us and gave us food, shelter, and clothing. She told us that she works with the – U.S. and she convinced us to go to school. Yeah, I know a little bit, probably enough to be a freshman in high school maybe less but I'm going as a senior. Nudge a sophomore, Gazzy a middle schooler, and Angel still in elementary. 

Anne's agreed to take care of us because we have nowhere to go and she's treated us nicely. She's gotten used to the fact that I'm blind and convinced the school that Total was my seeing eye dog, he just likes to come to school because of sloppy joe day.

So I'm in school, like Fang and Max used to be, they got to live most of their lives in this thing and it's only slightly better than the School.

Gas and I have already gotten in trouble with the principal twice, something about no dung bombs on campus and that I should have read the school book because I'm the oldest and it doesn't matter that I'm blind. Sure thing, you know you put the 'pal' back in principal.

"Now I know what she meant by the slow life." I muttered remembering Max mentioning something at the Wendy's a couple of months ago.

"Icarus!" The teacher called my school name. "Have you been paying attention in the least of what I've been saying."

"Yeah, what of it?" The click of her heels told me she was fuming.

"Would you mind telling me what we were discussing?"

"Not a problem." I flashed a smile in the direction of her voice. "You were describing the difference between democracy and a monarchy which you would later dive into the Russian history on the Romanov's being thrown from their throne before a socialist party and then communist party came to power and was until the fall of the Berlin Wall in -I believe- 1985. You were about to discuss what type of government it has now but you called on me." I had just summed up a forty-minute lesson into one very long sentence.

"Yes, right." I could sense the obvious distaste in her voice. I don't really care she doesn't like the blind kid; she'll have to suck it up.

* * *

I dragged Fang down the halls of the school, my flats tapping on the tile lightly as Fang's made heavy thumps from his boots. I was running down them, knowing well that all White Coats on duty today were to remain on the first floor with chemicals. All Sundays were like that. 

I ran up the steps, still dragging Fang behind me and burst out onto the roof. The sun was on the waning side, preparing for a sunset in an hour or so. "I could fly off." Fang told me.

"Nope, you're molting, some of your feathers aren't back yet." I replied as I leaned against the railing.

"I could throw you off the railing and expose you."

"And then Jeb would cover it up."

"Dear old Dad covering it up?"

"He has to, he made the deal." A bitter smile crept to my lips.

"Deal? What deal?" Fang leaned against the railing.

"If I could tell you, I obviously would." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Why are you acting like Jeb?"

"Like Jeb?" I raised a brow for a moment but I brought it down, remembering my newfound memories. "Great, now you're making me feel nostalgic." I frowned at Fang and he laughed lightly. "What, too big of a word for you?"

"No. You're just Max right now."

"You'd think I'd forget?" I asked, rolling up my right sleeve to reveal the black bracelet and remembering how it created the hand stacking in the flock. "Here I have to be cold, playing face is a hard thing." I told him for the first time in the month or so he's been at the school. "I am still Max, I drive your truck to work everyday, see it there in the parking lot?" I pointed to old truck. Fang saw it and looked at me in mild distaste.

"Obviously I got it repainted and tuned up since then, I might've put in a new engine but who really cares? It's still the truck we went on late night drives in, we sang at the top of our lungs in, the truck we raced Ol' Ernie in." Fang smiled at that.

I moved away from the railing and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear as I folded my arms across my stomach. "But," Fang gazed at me, sensing my seriousness, "I have to give you up." My voice almost lost to the wind.

"What?" I shivered from the wind but maybe more of Fang's voice and how confused and lost it sounded.

"I am allowed to live in memories, Fang, Nick, but I am not allowed freedom. In time the School will forget about you and when they do, I have to send you to the flock and then come back. I'll give you your old identity back so you can buy a home and everything, you can get a job and other stuff. I'm trading my freedom from this place that the flock hates so much for yours and I suppose that's all I can really tell you. I've already told you a lot and I basically just spilled everything. I just have to stay here." There was more, Jeb had explained the deal in full detail days after I left and I could only nod to them.

"But you're Max, you're the Sam I grew up with, who couldn't take no for an answer, who fought back at everything, who thought of freedom above anything else."

"And you're Fang," I said coldly, "you're the Nick I grew up with, who was as talkative as me and as of late doesn't talk at all. You always stood by me through everything, you're the best friend that helped me vandalize stop signs when we were thirteen and I got grounded for a month because of it. Told you we should've run faster." I grinned a little. "It doesn't change anything."

"But there's a connection!" Fang snapped in frustration. I felt the tug grow frustrated and angry.

"Connection?"

"When we were five, they put us in a room and this purple light came on, it hurt you Max, don't you remember?" I looked at him blankly.

"If it hurt, I'd imagine I suppressed it." I told Fang quietly. "Even if I was given my memories back, suppressed memories don't come with ease."

"But you have to remember!" Fang grabbed my shoulders firmly causing me to look up at him square in the eye. His eyes were hurt and I heard a small amount of urgency in his voice.

"We share a connection, that tug in the back of your mind, don't you feel it? Right now you're scared, you're sad, and you want to do something badly but I can't tell what it is because you've been trying to close it off. And I know you know what I'm feeling, you don't even have to look at me." I looked away, feeling the tug. It was sad like me, frustrated, urgent, and needing. It wanted something and if Fang was really the tug, he wanted me. I jerked my head back to look at Fang as an image flashed through my mind, we were kissing on the rooftop.

"You were thinking that?" I asked, pulling myself from his hold. I watched him nod slowly.

"If you let me in then we could talk, we could have conversations like you shared with The Voice."

"Would it hurt like The Voice?" I asked, the thought of a brain explosion was something I'd rather not do.

"I don't think so."

"This connection, why did you keep it quiet?" Fang took my hand.

"I couldn't exactly tell you I was physic." I nearly laughed at the thought.

"I would've laughed my butt off if you did. So this connection…"

"It's only between us, Angel can't invade on it."

"Does distance matter?"

"I don't think so, when I was at the School and you went to Disney World for the second time, I still felt your happiness."

"I wish you'd stop doing that." I rubbed my forehead once again.

"What?"

"You keep sending images. You should know better, this is the School, if someone come up here then I'd get in trouble, I'd probably get fired, Jeb surely can't cover that up."

"Then just tell me," Fang began, leading me away from the railing and to the other side of the roof, "did I really just pass the time for you? Were you really that bored with life you _had_ to hang out with me and then pretend to love me?"

"No," I told Fang, "I said that so you wouldn't look for me but that backfired when you were captured. You never _just_ passed the time. You made the time that passed _unforgettable_." I beamed, suddenly noticing that he brought me to the side the sun was setting.

"Just don't forget, the second we're back inside that school, I'm the cold hearted White Coat again."

"Whatever you say Ms.Crazy." Fang shook his head, a irremovable smile on his face, it was small but I knew it was all he could really keep.

"Thank you." I beamed.

"Wasn't a compliment, Ms. Daisy." He changed my name as he ruffled my hair, I scowled at him, my hair a complete bird's nest.

"Really? That bites."

"I was half expecting you to say lame." I laughed to myself, remembering answering that way two times before.

* * *

What? Done already? Sheesh, give me a break. Nah, just kidding. So... how's the weather? (That's actually a serious question people, I'm curious) 

**_Challenge(is bolded): _**hmm... a toughy... _Why is Moby Dick so damn hard to read?_ ... no no, that's not the challenger... ahem... **in your opinion how does Romeo and Juliet relate to the story?**... Ooo, we should do extra credit. As in: _is this story categorized in: romanticism, realism, trancedentalism, Calvanism, etc. etc._ ... nah... too hard.

_**Preview:**_

**_Chapter 6: Birthday Invitation_**

_"Happy Birthday." I set down a cupcake beside the potted plant that had grown over twice its size. Fang nodded as I stood there with a clipboard in hand._

_**Thanks.**I looked at him wide eyes and he smiled calmly._ _**You've finally opened your mind to let me in.**_

_**Then,** I thought, __**can you hear me?** Fang nodded_. _**Crazy…**_

_September 21st, Fang's birthday and almost four months since the road trip began, seems like we've made a pit stop, I thought to myself. I smiled a little as Fang ate the chocolate cupcake._

_"Not my best you know, I can't really cook for the life of me." Fang nodded, hey!_ _**You weren't supposed to agree!** He shrugged, an amused look in his eyes._

_"I woke you up that day I left, didn't you?" I asked quietly, 'causing Fang's eyes to flicker up at me from his seated position. He didn't answer but I knew it was yes. " I remember a tug at the back of my mind trying to comfort me as I left the tunnel and then I remember feeling distressed in my mind and trying feebly to comfort it but that was you, I was trying to reassure you…" Fang's eyes remained trained on me._

Adieu  
**_Nightwing _**


	6. Birthday Invitation

So we all know the last chapter was well, not my best. I'm sorry, I don't know what happened there but I'm trying to make it up. I'll put that chapter down as a 'loss of insanity moment. Well as you may or may not notice (since it's only been what? Two days?) I'm updating more often for this story 'cause I want you to get to the current chapter I finished! I mean, I seriously want you to get to it. Like all the life in the story gets back right then and there. It's amazing (or at least, I think so...)

Challengers!:  
nellabella41: Yup yup! (sorry if I came off as rude a couple of days ago)  
Annoy: Thanks for trying :D

Extra Credit! So no one did my extra credit... that makes me kinda sad, just like a tiny bit 'cause for some reason I'm in an unexplainable happy mood. But if anyone guessed it in the back of their minds it's: Romanticism. The type of novel where love prevails and everything goes right while the reader goes 'wtf! be more practical!' but the author doesn't have to be.

O' Future Ruler Maria Larry: That was scary, please tell me you can't read my mind. How'd you know I was gonna update today?

* * *

**Create A Chain**

_**Chapter 6:**_

**_Interlude:_**

_**Birthday Invitation**_

* * *

To be human is a very hard thing. To have a heart that beats, sure that's easy but a heart that feels, that tastes, that knows… that is hard.

I suppose what I'm trying to say is: humanity is easily lost here. Sanity is a figure of one's imagination. Screams of pains from experiments become the lullabies that help you fall asleep.

I sometimes forget what it's like to be human here, not that I really ever was to begin with but my sanity stays in tact for the most part since Fang is somewhere in the School.

I wonder, when he leaves will my humanity disappear sooner?

As for now, I can only smile and nod my head...

* * *

"Happy Birthday." I set down a cupcake beside the potted plant that had grown over twice its size. Fang nodded as I stood there with a clipboard in hand.

_**Thanks.**_I looked at him wide eyes and he smiled calmly. _**You've finally opened your mind to let me in.**_

_**Then,**_ I thought, _**can you hear me?**_ Fang nodded. _**Crazy…**_

September 21st, Fang's birthday and almost four months since the road trip began, seems like we've made a pit stop, I thought to myself. I smiled a little as Fang ate the chocolate cupcake.

"Not my best you know, I can't really cook for the life of me." Fang nodded, hey! _**You weren't supposed to agree!**_ He shrugged, an amused look in his eyes.

"I woke you up that day I left, didn't you?" I asked quietly, 'causing Fang's eyes to flicker up at me from his seated position. He didn't answer but I knew it was yes. " I remember a tug at the back of my mind trying to comfort me as I left the tunnel and then I remember feeling distressed in my mind and trying feebly to comfort it but that was you, I was trying to reassure you…" Fang's eyes remained trained on me.

"I've got to go." I muttered. And for once I did because I heard my beeper signaling someone needed me. I slipped from the room, blocking my emotions from the connection I deemed as the link as well as his thoughts.

"Batchelder, Experiment 1657 is convulsing, take a look at it." A White Coat told me as I was walking down the halls. I nodded, breaking into a run. I soon found myself in a dark room where I had been trapped long ago. I walked quietly through the room, the experiment's cries of anguish echoing through the room. The lights flickered on as I kneeled before a small crate where a baby avian hybrid wasn't doing so well.

The baby was pale, her eyes a painful violet. I was supposed to take care of her, they were slowly taking me away from Fang because he was meant to be forgotten. I cradled her in my arms before giving her medicine I had in my pocket before she quieted down a few moments later. She looked at me, asking me why. I held her close as she cooed, tugging lightly on my hair. Experiment 1657, how many times did they try to make a successful avian hybrid? What number was I?

_Why are you wasting your time?_ The Voice asked me as I set the baby back in the crate. Great, now it's back. _There was a reason for coming here._

Yeah, I rolled my eyes as I exited the room, to work for White Coats and let the Flock live freely.

_That's not it. You can get into the Itex database, you can-_

Put my computer hacking skills to work. I smirked at the thought.

_**What's your number? **_I asked Fang as I took my employee laptop to the lounge. _**Your experiment number, that is.**_

_**Why?**_ Fang seemed a little annoyed that I blocked him out. _**Not planning on turning me over, are you?**_

_**Hardly.**_ I nearly scoffed out loud as I settled on a small couch in front of the television blaring CNN. _**I'm doing a little research. Do you know my number and the rest of the Flock's?**_ Mental images filled my head as Fang showed the experiment numbers that were on the crates the flock was trapped in months ago.

**_Sounds boring but at the same time more amusing that staring at a white wall. Couldn't you give me something to do in here, other than make sure a plant survives, like a ball that I could play with, you know, throw against the wall or something?_**

_**Chinese Water Torture, I'll pass. Last thing I need is have complaints that someone or something is throwing something in a constant pattern long enough for an experiment to commit suicide or a White Coat to go mad.**_ I rolled my eyes as I typed in my code to access the Itex system. I typed in Fang's experiment number. _**Number seven… how many have they been making?**_

_**Making of what?**_ Fang's curiosity perked up, I could sense worry in the tug.

_**Avian hybrids. The experiment I have is 1657.**_ I highlighted the pages and emailed them to myself. I clicked on the background of the experiment numbers.

_Keep in mind that this isn't the only School,_ The Voice told me calmly.

_**What a crap-shit.**_ I frowned, Fang could sense my annoyance and frustration through the link we shared.

_**What is?**_

**_The Voice told me that there's more than one School. Imagine just how many there are, I mean yeah the School belongs to Itex but-_**

_**Itex?**_ Fang cut off my thoughts.

_**Yeah, what of it?**_

**_Max, Itex owns practically the whole world! They manufacture jeans, sodas, computers, everything._**

I sighed aloud as I rubbed my forehead, typing in a few letters and getting data about Angel. _**Then I guess it's me against the world.**_

_**You're not gonna fight it alone.**_

_**Tell that to the dumb Voice.**_ Soft chatter filled the room as White Coats gazed at the television, some sort of major explosion happened at a school near Washington D.C. _**If I knew any better, I would have to say that was Iggy and the flock. What say you?**_

**_Wouldn't put it past them._**

* * *

"So maybe it was a bad idea to hide it near the water pipeline." Gazzy shrugged as the school began to flood. 

"And maybe it was a bad idea that it was touch sensitive, it's crawling with rats down there." Iggy glared at nothing in particular as the classrooms were being evacuated. "But it's funny they think it's a terrorist attack." Iggy said quietly to Gazzy.

"You know, we destroyed half of the school." Gazzy muttered as the students began to stand near the edge of the road. "There's a big crater from where the basement used to be and the second floor has fallen in, the first really doesn't exist anymore."

"Sweet. So out of a ten?"

"Nine. The explosion wasn't loud enough and since it was designed to do real damage, it should have toppled more than just half the school."

"So, more of an eight?"

"Yeah." Gazzy nodded.

* * *

I slipped back into my office, hooking my laptop up and printing the researched pages. There was a time I planned running away from home, I thought as I typed in search engines for more information about the flock. There was a time that I swore that the second we got far enough, I'd marry Fang... but that was years ago...

_**What?**_

_**What, what? Don't tell me you were listening in on my thoughts. You weren't, were you?**_ I felt mildly embarrassed at the thought.

**_It felt like you were sad so I went to figure out what it was and I heard, marry Fang. Were you planning on getting married or is it you don't want to marry me?_**

_**I was,**_ I sighed rubbing my forehead, _**regretting some things. **_

_**So… you regret not marrying me?**_

_**Yes and no.**_ I replied. _**But it doesn't matter now. I'm going to send Sam over later today, you okay with that?**_

**_Yeah, she's pretty interesting. She's kind of stupid at times but she's okay. But seriously, think about the ball._**

_**I already told you no, I don't want to get in trouble with the White Coats. They hate me as is!**_ I closed my eyes thinking of a memory to calm me down, Fang had won his first football game, he was covered in grass stains and dirt but he was beaming so brightly.

_**Great,**_ Fang's thoughts sounded annoyed, _**I look like a jock. **_

_**You're the one who joined football. Not band, you said, band is too time consuming but you got dragged to band competitions anyway because I was part of colorguard. And you never stopped talking about all the bands we saw.**_ I rolled my eyes.

My beeper went off again, signaling a code gray and my heart stopped.

_**Max?**_ Fang pried my mind. _**Max? What's wrong?**_

A tear rolled down my cheek, my heart wasn't strong enough for this job. I typed in 1657 into the search engine and gathered data.

Baby girl born two months ago from an egg of 6 and sperm of 7 that were taken as samples one month ago. Rapid development may have caused flaws in the immune system.

Fang was 7… I was 6…

That little girl, the one I cradled just this morning, the one with violet eyes that would've been so full of life had she not been sick… was mine even if I didn't give birth to her.

I shouldn't be this attatched. I never gave birth to her and yet... she's my blood. I held her, I cared for her, and I saw her smile!

_**Max?**_

_**What would you say if I told you that you were a father?**_ I asked numbly.

_**I would ask how and how the kid is. Why?**_

_**And if I told you I was the mother?**_

_**Congrats! You're not pregnant are you? I mean we never did anything like that and you never had morning sickness…**_

_**No,**_I shook my head, tears threatening to fall,_** experiment 1657 died just now. She was almost two months old. There were only 32 tries before her, she was the successful one. They created her from our DNA.**_ I heaved a heavy sigh, standing up from the chair, getting ready to deal with the body. All failed experiments must be cremated. I shuddered at the thought. I would have to throw my child into a furnace.

I had a baby… a beautiful baby girl with such beautiful violet eyes.

I blocked out my emotions for the rest of the afternoon, feeling Fang's annoyance and persistence as he tried to get inside my mind.

* * *

"What's up?" I folded my arms against my chest, blinking through the yellow goggles. Fang was looking apathetic and monotone while banging his head lightly against the wall. 

"Today's my birthday." He replied nonchalantly.

"Well happy birthday!" I beamed at him, clapping for a few seconds before I frowned in mild surprise that he wasn't happy about it. "You don't seem to be happy about it, going through mid teen life crisis?" I arched a brow, grinning slightly.

"No." He replied, as he hit his head at the same time. "I had a baby, a baby girl, just two months old."

"Don't tell me, you slept with some chick at a rock show and you got wind of it before you were taken here? Why didn't you mention it before?" A flash of worry crossed my face as I masked the pain of losing a child.

"No." He repeated. "She was an experiment, I learned about her today because she died today." A look of horror replaced the worry and my gaze weakened.

"I'm sorry." I muttered, my gaze turned downcast. The room fell silent and I could only hear the two of us breathing.

"You won't let me in." Fang said after some time, his voice held a saddened tone. My head snapped up in an instant, my brows furrowed.

"What?" I nearly shouted, causing Fang to stop hitting his head and to gaze intently at me. "If you're talking about something crazy, like you expect me to have sex or something-" I cut off because Fang was suddenly nose-to-nose with me, his dark eyes serious beyond my belief.

I suddenly saw white as his face disappeared from my view and I felt him burying his nose in the crook of my neck, his warm breath on my collarbone, causing me to shiver. I stiffened, I was supposed to be a stranger to him and here he was being, un-Fang-like. He hates physical contact that shows love. "That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet." He murmured as I felt him breathe in. My heart raced and I felt myself flush.

"How long?" I managed out in a mere whisper. How long had he known?

"The moment you told me the house plant theory." Fang replied quietly, kissing my neck gently. "I'm sorry about our baby." He whispered.

"I got to hold her and see her smile. She had such a tight grip and so full of life until recently. And when I saw her, lying there cold and gray…" I couldn't finish and I felt tears running down my cheeks. "You should've held her." I bit my lip so a sob wouldn't escape my throat.

"I wish I did." Fang mumbled, burying his face deeper, his arms wrapping around my waist. "But it makes me hope I can hold a baby of ours in the future." He kissed my neck once more and I felt myself flush again.

"But that won't happen." I told Fang quietly. "I have to stay here… you have to go to the flock and help them-"

"**We** will get out of here," Fangs eyes were suddenly staring at me with such ferocity I wanted to look away, "and **we** will get back to the flock." I felt at a loss for words.

* * *

"Watch out Nudge," Gazzy elbowed Nudge, causing her to glare at him, "Chris can't stop looking at you, what happens when he finds out you can't stop talking?" 

"Oh ha, ha." Nudge glared at Gazzy only to let out a squeak of surprise as Chris began heading towards her.

* * *

"Reports." A White Coat entered my office and I handed him the report on 1657. "Oh, Anne wanted me to give you this." The White Coat sneered tossing me a white envelope. I caught it as he slammed the door. 

I ripped it open distastefully, skimming the contents of the letter. My eyes widened at the end before I read it again, this time slowly, taking in every detail.

_Dear Samantha Batchelder,_

_I would like you to join me for Thanksgiving dinner in two months time. Your family, Nudge, Iggy, Gasman, and Angel are here going to a public school and seem to be enjoying it._

_When you come, bring along Nick Falcon, or as your family calls him, Fang. He will be staying here with your family after Thanksgiving and will start college at Harvard a semester late._

_This is not a request._

_Anne_

* * *

And Done! So how much you wanna bet I get a bazillion reviews on how much they hate Max and Fang had an unintentional kid? I sooo didn't want to put that there, should I say this is an interlude chapter then? Totally not important, as in, there are about five paragraphs important to this chapter. Five. Awaiting the flames. I think there's only one more chapter in this I've lost my mind chapters. the last one, this one, and maybe the next one. 

Challenge: **fill in the X's: Myrah is a X/X lover while I'm a X lover and supergirrl is a X/X lover.**

_Preview:_

_**Road Trip**_

_"Because growing up means letting go." The words escaped my mouth before I could think of anything, my gaze was as defiant as his as my eyes bore into his. He looked away, unable to stand the intensity. I saw frustration etch in his impassive face, anger hidden in it too…_

_"Letting go?" Fang asked, slowly bringing his head to face mine again, his gaze softer and cooler. "Max, there's nothing to let go."_

_"There are plenty of things to let go of, you just have to know when you have it and when to let go." I held back a glare and gave him a calm look back._

_"Then what do you have to let go of so you can 'grow up'?" Fang made quotation marks in the air. It seemed like Dr. Phil or Oprah between us but we both knew we were hiding our childish temper tantrums._

_"The flock, my freedom, my old life, and you." The last word came out so soft I thought he didn't hear._

_He heard._

_"Then don't grow up!" Fang suddenly shouted, shooting up from his chair. He was glaring at me now and I glared back._

_"What do you expect me to do? Fly to Neverland?!" I exclaimed throwing my arms up as I shot up from my seat too._

_"That's exactly what I expect you to do!" My mind raced at Fang's words._

Adieu  
**_ Nightwing_**


	7. Road Trip

Okay, this will be one of the few updates for a while, I'm in the middle of an art and writer's block and my ability to draw and write effect my grades. which is probably why I'm in trouble right now... But Wonderland by Maximumfairytales is coming on fairly well. Until then... tootles.

Challenger: Ha, I had one challenger! I stole your numbers Myrah? So it was you! I always tuck away small bits of info from stories that I like and well, yeah... there we go... yay one x-ness! Yeah, you got it right, you are a Max/Fang lover, Supergirrl is a Max/Ari lover, and yep I'm an Iggy lover. As my only challenger and the one who guessed Iggy correctly you recieve one of 'Da Ultimate Cookie'!

Please enjoy!

* * *

**Create A Chain**

_**Chapter 7:**_

_**Road Trip **_

* * *

"Road trip." I smiled to Fang, opening the door to his room wide. "Throw this on." I tossed him a white coat. It was Sunday, every White Coat was on the first floor except for me and now Fang. I lead him down the stairs and out the back door to our beat up truck. 

I climbed into the drivers seat causing Fang to glare. "You don't know where we're going." I pointed out, seeing him grumble about not being able to drive his own truck. I tore out of the parking lot, wanting nothing more than to leave that hellhole forever but knowing that it was impossible.

"What do you want to eat, Mr. I've-had-nothing-decent-to-eat-for-the-past-four-months?" I asked as we entered a nearly deserted road.

"Humor me." His dark eyes lit up. I smiled, I was Max again. I slid in the mixed tape that used to be in his black box, turning the stereo on at full blast, the windows rolled down, Fang in the passengers seat.

We stopped at a Sonic, ordering a huge amount of food, talking like we had just gotten out of our high school classes like the other students in cars around us.

"Dude! I'd never let my girlfriend drive my truck!" A guy said from the overhang while waiting for his food.

"Yeah, why won't you let me drive my truck?" Fang arched a brow.

"'Cause you have a secret intention to kidnap me and the second I hand the wheel over you'll tie me up in a rope and hide me in a cave and escape, leaving me alone for the rest of my life or you'll still kidnap me but not allow me to see the flock again and-" Fang leaned over and gave me a peck on my cheek.

"You're rambling again." Fang's eyes lit up, reminding me of the time at the School where I rambled through my eyes while stuck in a crate. I smiled before our server came with half of our order.

"Going to a party." I smiled to the server, she nodded, still amazed that we ordered so much food. I paid in cash, telling her to keep the change before pulling out of the parking lot with such speed it surprised not only the server but the guys under the overhang. I turned the music up loud, so much that it hurt my sensitive ears and the guy beside us on the road rolled his windows up when the sound escaped from the car.

We drove in silence for the longest time, the wind billowing through the open windows as I did 100 on the back country roads, slowing down only when I heard a cop car in the distance. I had eaten three burgers, five fries, and gone through two and a half sodas when Fang suddenly shut off the radio.

"What's your deal?" His voice was defeaning in the suddenly silent truck. "This whole deal seems so out of place. You're taking me away to see the flock for the holidays, you were happy not long ago and now you're blocking me like crazy. You don't usually listen to that music and you rarely ever blare it that loud, only when you're pissed or something's on your mind, so what is it? Spill." I almost trembled under his gaze, my mind working quickly, trying to find a way out.

"Iggy's birthday is soon, right? What should we get him?"

"Don't change the subject." Damn. "Tell me." My fingers trembled as they gripped the steering wheel, he could notice it, I knew, he noticed everything.

And out of nowhere I found myself in the passenger's seat, Fang driving, going the same speed, buckled in as if he had been driving all along. I buckled myself in, looking out the window, what was wrong with me? I couldn't be sure.

"Just don't kidnap me, okay?" I told him, unable to answer what he wanted to know. I felt him tugging through our link but I pushed him back. My arms cradled myself as my head leaned on the car wall at the edge of the window. My wings itched to fly but my heart felt like lead, what experiments am I working with once I get back?

Oh yeah, 1673, a funny combination actually, they had turned Fang's sperm into an egg and used Iggy's sperm to make this one. I nearly laughed when I read up on it. This experiment was so much stronger and had Iggy's eyes. They were a startling blue but held the ferocity of Fang's.

Warmth suddenly surrounded me and I felt Fang cradling like when we were in the tunnel. I gripped his shirt the same way, welcoming his warmth and burying my head in his chest. The roaring sound of the truck was gone as was the sound of rushing air, just a deafening silence between us as we sat parked beside the road. I felt him break through the barrier that I had put up from getting to my thoughts, my emotions. He sent me pictures of comfort, his thoughts whispered sweet nothings, his emotions calming my heart.

_**Will you tell me now?**_ He asked so gently he HAD to be speaking in my mind. I shook my head slowly, leaning up to kiss his cool lips for only a moment.

_**I will tell you when I know what to tell myself.**_ I confessed, wrapping my arms around him, my ear pressed against his heart and listening to its steady rhythm. I felt Fang kiss the top of my head just as I closed my eyes. _**Please don't let this be a dream, I've given you up too many times already, I just want you to stay…**_

_**I'm not going anywhere.**_ The words comforted me as I drifted to sleep for the first time in days.

* * *

I woke up wrapped warmly in a sleeping bag, my head resting on Fang's backpack. I was on a stage with black painted wooden floors, lights snapping on as someone messed with the controls. I saw the seats in their neat rows and strained my eyes to see Fang in the control room. He smiled at me and I smiled back I got up from the sleeping bag, nudging it to the side of the stage with the backpack before looking around. Two chairs and a table were set up in the left back corner, an Italian street was on the right side where reinforced balconies stood so actors could look out from above, and to my left was a moth eaten sofa, a deep red, obviously found in Goodwill. 

"So why here?" I asked aloud in an actor's voice to Fang.

"It's raining outside and predators were waiting." Fang replied, his own actor's voice echoed through the large theater. He was walking down an aisle calmly, his hands in his pockets. "Are you hungry?" As he spoke my stomach growled, I scowled at him as his lips held a playful smile, he was hiding his laugh. "I'll check the cafeteria but no guarantees." He waved his hand off and took an exit near the stage.

So we were in a school. That makes sense. I rummaged through the bags Fang had brought from the truck and plugging in my stereo. I put on CD and turned it up, letting it echo loudly as I explored the stage. The second floor held the dressing rooms and catwalk where the techies would walk during the show or if an actor had to stand there, like when they did the show 'Chicago' at my school. There were props of stairs and more on the first floor, forest scenes, stained mattresses dummies, and more. I was in the center of the stage again, nothing else to see.

Kicking off my shoes, I sighed, how long had it been since I danced? I used to dance often because it felt like I was flying but I haven't danced in a while. I pointed a toe, part of my weight was pressed against the palms of my feet. And the next thing I knew I was flying across the stage, spinning, leaping, sudden stops, and more! The rush was amazing and when the song finished and I froze when I heard clapping.

* * *

Max has always been graceful, more graceful than anyone I've ever seen. She doesn't trip and her head is always held high with importance and royalty but when she loses herself in the music, her emotions spill forward and her body moves with each rhythm made. There are times she dances so fast that I'm glad I can see so well, her expression is always flawless, just like herself…

* * *

"You watched?" I was mortified as Fang revealed himself from the shadows in the back of the theater. He was carrying ice cream, burgers, powerade, chips, and cookies in bags. 

"Yeah. It was great." Fang nodded. "You know, they make it easy to get food around here, they leave plastic bags lying around, simple locks are easily picked through and burgers can be easily heated up…" He tossed me a burger before jumping on stage in a fluid motion. "It's as good as school lunches can get." He told me, seating himself at the table in the corner. I opened the wrapped burger and saw chicken meat inside. I took a bite of it, letting the music continue to blare as I sat down beside him.

"What's today?" Fang asked me suddenly, it surprised me.

"Thursday, why?" His eyes narrowed.

"You took a week off just so we could drive to New Jersey?"

"Yeah, so? It's so you can get out of your insanity of being in a white room for over two months, get used to it." I shrugged. I took a bite from the small cups of ice cream, gulping it down with ease.

"It would be so much faster to fly." Fang pointed out quietly, nibbling on his burger, his eyes downcast. I looked out at the empty seats, almost imagining an audience watching us with careful eyes.

"I didn't want to fly." I mumbled but my wings complained in protested, the fluttered in my shirt.

"Liar." His voice was loud and defiant as he looked up with his piercing eyes. "Every night you went to bed I heard you wish you could fly. You want to fly as bad as me, maybe even more. Your body is craving to fly but you're forcing yourself not to. Why?"

"Because growing up means letting go." The words escaped my mouth before I could think of anything, my gaze was as defiant as his as my eyes bore into his. He looked away, unable to stand the intensity. I saw frustration etch in his impassive face, anger hidden in it too…

"Letting go?" Fang asked, slowly bringing his head to face mine again, his gaze softer and cooler. "Max, there's nothing to let go."

"There are plenty of things to let go of, you just have to know when you have it and when to let go." I held back a glare and gave him a calm look back.

"Then what do you have to let go of so you can 'grow up'?" Fang made quotation marks in the air. It seemed like Dr. Phil or Oprah between us but we both knew we were hiding our childish temper tantrums.

"The flock, my freedom, my old life, and you." The last word came out so soft I thought he didn't hear.

He heard.

"Then don't grow up!" Fang suddenly shouted, shooting up from his chair. He was glaring at me now and I glared back.

"What do you expect me to do? Fly to Neverland?!" I exclaimed throwing my arms up as I shot up from my seat too.

"That's exactly what I expect you to do!" My mind raced at Fang's words.

"I tried doing that, you stopped me!"

"I wanted you to remember and not be lied to, you had the right to know! Had I known that _**this**_ would come of it then I wouldn't have done a thing!" His expression was obviously furious. "Stop being stubborn for once, Max!"

"Why should I?" I snapped, this childish tantrum was taking over, our anger melted together through our link, fueling us further. Fang's reason tried to break into my thoughts but I ignored it, always the multi-tasker aren't you?

"Because you shouldn't have to give me up! You always have a choice, the flock doesn't care about safety, they'd rather have you!"

"But I care about their safety!" Our anger was dying, frustration and worry taking its place. Fang growled, his frustration was obviously more.

"When will you stop being a bitch about this?" Fang growled, his dark eyes glared and I glared back.

"When you stop being a whore." I retorted, my worry and frustration subsiding, remembering how we insulted each other for fun.

"Slut." Fang's dark eyes seemed to lighten a bit as he spoke.

"Skank and a half." A smile crept onto his lips, his frustration ebbing away from my mind.

"Slut and three quarters." My mouth opened to retort but I closed it unsure what to say. Fang laughed, thinking I couldn't beat that.

"Paris Hilton." I grinned folding my arms across my chest. His eyes narrowed at me, a mild frown on his face.

"That's a new all time low." Fang's lips seemed to pout a little.

"I know," I nodded furiously, a wide smile on my face, "great job!" He laughed at my expression, there he was. Fang was finally back.

* * *

Remember first chapter of Run Away With Me? Brought it back. Ugh, so tired... guess what? I get to do a bus drill this week! Whoot the week before finals where I'm failing half of my core classes! One of them I can pass with my ten point curve but the other, man, I hope I did good on my test.

_**Challenge:**_** What is your saddest song?**

_Preview_

_"Dreams come and go, I wish you the happiest dreams and the best of words spoken, for nothing can ever be said the same way again…" The voice was soft and comforting but I couldn't tell who it was. It was male, low and confident._

_It felt like I was in a pitch black room that I couldn't feel the edges of and then a soft fluttering filled my ears. The flock in the distance! I turned in my float and found black and purple butterflies fluttering past me, the black ones had white spots that shined like stars._

_Tears stung my eyes and I knew my body was trembling. There were quiet 'goos' and 'gahs' from a baby but why?_

_"What kind of child is this? A baby that doesn't cry?"_

_"A perfect monster."_

_I woke up to a sudden jolt and realized I was sitting in the truck. Tears were streaming down my face and I became aware of Fang holding my hand tenderly._

Please Review!

Adieu  
_** Nightwing**_


	8. Come And Go

It's official, the thing I'd never admit, the one thing I never dreamed of having has come, I am depressed, not like a I'm a little sad over something, it's a full blown depression, even writing doesn't help, I can't concentrate, and when someone tries to tell me to relax all I see is fire. I have to see my counselor once a week now after I sought her out, I realized I have a problem and so I want to tackle it head on, she said try talking... face to face I can only utter words of false happiness, a trait I have, to always look good in front of others, to be flawless and everyone's friend who's willing to listen to problems but have none of their own. Lovely, no?

Challengers! Meepisms and Myrah! I listened to them, I think they're completely amazing 'cause sad songs make up my life, I know weird. A Cookie for each of you!

* * *

**Create A Chain**

_**Chapter 8:**_

_**Come and Go**_

* * *

Warmth enveloped me, greeting me, cool breath on my neck suddenly caused me to shiver. Involuntarily I opened my eyes and saw Fang, his dark eyes were hidden beneath his lids and his mouth was parted slightly, his cool breath freezing my skin. I suddenly realized that my arms were wrapped around Fang and my legs intertwined unable to move. At the moment it didn't really bother me, what did is that I don't remember how I fell asleep.

_Don't let your guard down, don't forget you have to save the world._ The Voice scolded me. I brushed it away, hiding my annoyance as to not wake Fang up.

My mind drifted, pushing the edges of my mind for missing memories. I remember laughing because Fang was back, the boy I've known all my life was back. Fang's arms tightened around me slightly and I smiled. But after that we ate some more and what? What happened?

"We danced." Fang answered for me, his voice quiet and pleased. "We danced until you fell asleep."

"But you don't like dancing." I frowned, looking up at his cool dark eyes. He smiled slightly, causing mild frustration to fill me.

"But I do love you." The words made my heart flutter. Fang didn't say that often, in fact, I almost never heard him say that… He chuckled for a moment. "Did I make your heart skip a beat?" So he had heard my heart too.

"I love you." I murmured, craning my neck to kiss his. He leaned down quickly and captured my lips. Sweeter than chocolate, I grinned into the kiss.

_Max._ The Voice scolded, I winced, accidentally biting Fang's lip and drawing blood, I slipped from his hold, my head burying into the pillow beneath me. I hissed in pain, why does The Voice ALWAYS have to ruin everything?

I tasted Fang's blood as well as my own in my mouth, knowing I was drawing blood from my tongue. I cried out in pain and felt Fang's attempt to comfort me. I wanted to push him out but I had no strength for that, I was putting too much effort trying to stop the pain.

Someone just kill me now! I felt tears spill from my eyes as my lids closed tightly, images flashing rapidly. My head pounded and my body burned as if it were on fire, the blood boiling, making me unable to feel anything.

"I love you." My eyes snapped open, blinded by stage lights for a moment and I suddenly became aware that Fang was cradling me again, whispering the three words over and over. The fire ebbed away with the pounding and I felt fragile. Fang's head hung low as I listened to the little words so sad and defeated.

When I spoke, my voice was scratchy and the copper taste of blood was bitter. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I can't go what your going through, I can't share that pain with you or make it go away. I tried to get in, take it away because you hurt so much and then I was shoved out with a pain of my own that was only a fraction to yours, I bet. I want to keep you safe and I can't do that." Fang's voice cracked quietly at the end. His hands reached up to cradle my face. "Understand that I love you, that I would do anything to take that pain away from you. And I'm so sorry that I can't even comprehend that side of you." His hands slipped away, falling gently on my fingers and I realized they were shaking.

"How much did it hurt?" I asked Fang as I grasped his hands in mine. His large hands that swallowed mine trembled. I held firm in an attempt at comfort as the pounding continued, I winced at a sudden throb. My body felt weak but I had to be strong for Fang. "That pain that shoved you out."

"Knives stabbing my skull, that I felt it might explode, and that the link we have would be severed." He winced at the thought. "Severing links are always painful."

"Yeah," I agreed, refusing to nod, "that's how I feel during the beginning of it." I admitted quietly. "It gets worse but," I looked up at Fang, examining his sad dark eyes, "I can handle it. You don't have to be Superman, you don't have to save me from everything." I gave him a soft smile until he smiled back.

My head rested on Fang's chest, my breathing calming while listening to his heartbeat, my hands squeezing his every now and then in comfort.

Fang was quietly singing, causing my lids to droop as the dull throbbing continued, and I was drifting away. "In case you were wondering, you are everything to me." Those were the last words I heard before darkness consumed me.

* * *

Fang cradled her gently. He hated it, it was something they could not share. The emotions she goes through during a brain attack drives him crazy but the pain is something that hurts her so much. If he could take it away he would but since he couldn't he would've settled for sharing it instead. But no, he couldn't even comprehend the beginning of the pain. 

How much do you hurt without me there to protect you? Fang wondered quietly as he lay her back down on the sleeping bag. His ears perked at the sound of distant cars, Erasers would follow them, he thought to himself, it's best if they hit the road.

* * *

"Dreams come and go, I wish you the happiest dreams and the best of words spoken, for nothing can ever be said the same way again…" The voice was soft and comforting but I couldn't tell who it was. It was male, low and confident. 

It felt like I was in a pitch black room that I couldn't feel the edges of and then a soft fluttering filled my ears. The flock in the distance! I turned in my float and found black and purple butterflies fluttering past me, the black ones had white spots that shined like stars.

Tears stung my eyes and I knew my body was trembling. There were quiet 'goos' and 'gahs' from a baby but why?

"What kind of child is this? A baby that doesn't cry?"

"A perfect monster."

* * *

I woke up to a sudden jolt and realized I was sitting in the truck. Tears were streaming down my face and I became aware of Fang holding my hand tenderly. 

_**What was it?**_ Fang glanced at me, one hand on the steering wheel, his gaze back on the road. I replayed the dream to him, the images and words passing by slowly to me. _**A perfect monster? **_I watched Fang's brow arch as I slowed the unintentional tears.

"Why'd we leave?" I asked later, the warm sun gracing my face as I only saw wheat from the farmlands we passed by.

"We have a schedule to keep, don't we?" Fang flashed me a smile and I smiled weakly.

"Where are we?"

"I forgot, New Mexico, Oklahoma, or Tennessee? Country roads all look the same after a while." I nodded at his words.

"Tonight, lets go flying…" Fang nearly slammed on the brakes at my soft words. The car behind us honked and Fang was speeding again.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah." I nodded, I needed something to take my mind off the 'perfect monster'.

* * *

"Iggy, would you like to help cook Thanksgiving dinner? I'm having guests over and they have bigger appetites than you kids." Anne called up the stairs as Iggy sat listening to an mp3 player Anne had gotten him. 

"Yeah." Iggy's head appeared from his door as he nodded at Anne. He closed the door to his room hearing her heels click on the wood flooring away from him.

Fang had gotten into trouble. Iggy concluded, staring blankly as he lay on his plain bed. Fang wasn't the type to let anything go. He said that Iggy was in charge until he brought Max back. But it's been four months, Iggy frowned. Fang must've gotten into some serious trouble. And Max… Iggy's brows furrowed as music filled his ears despite the fact the player was on its lowest volume. What had caused her to go away? Was she kidnapped or did she just run, unable to deal with the flock?

Iggy shook his head at the idea, from the limited time he had known grown-up-Max, she wasn't the type to give up. It must've been either involuntarily or of good reason. Iggy voted for good reason. After all, she told him why he had been left at the School, she didn't have a choice in the matter. She could barely convince Jeb to let Fang come along. But she hadn't wanted him to be left behind and that's what mattered.

And then Iggy wondered. What if it had been him who Jeb took instead of Fang? Would Max have fallen for him? Would Fang be blind instead? Or would she fall in love with Fang at first sight when she was captured and brought back to the school for the first time, despite the fact he was blind? Would it have been the ideal fairy tale for Max and Fang? And would he have always been the odd man out?

As the lyrics came on to an all familiar tune, he continued to wonder… what if…?

* * *

He watched her twirl in the stars, her brown speckled wings shined like the stars themselves, her large wings wrapping around her like a fur coat. Beautiful, he thought to himself. 

When he heard her laugh and he could feel it catching to him, a rumble that vibrated his chest as he flew beside her. He could feel her excitement, her freedom, and the need to scream her lungs out. Her excitement thrilled him as it coursed through his veins.

For now, you are free but for how much longer? His heart burned at the sadness she was attempting to hide, it was evident through the excitement but the excitement screamed for him to ignore it. Just for now, his dark eyes blinked as she suddenly flew high to block out the moon, we'll hide in the darkness of a new moon.

* * *

New Moons hide everything.

Challenge Time: In your opinion: **What is my real name?** I'll give you a hint, the OC name I use most often is my sister's name and my initials. Oh! And you only have to guess my first.

Preview:

**_Thanksgiving_**

_We were out of Anne's earshot before any of us spoke again._

_"You're not staying." Said Iggy, his voice stiff, sensing my unease._

_"I can't." I replied, squeezing Angel's hand. "I want to stay, take you guys everywhere, but I can't." I bit my lip. I looked at Angel who seemed to have ignored the words I said. "Angel, sweetie, do you forgive me for being gone? I didn't want to leave and I was so afraid that you all would be mad at me if I came back. That's why I wanted to see you and Iggy first."_

_"So even the great indestructible Max can get scared." Iggy scoffed. I rolled my eyes at him._

_"I forgive you Sami." Angel was already hugging me and my fingers were running through her soft blonde curls. "No one's mad that you left, they just really missed you."_

_"And when I leave again?"_

_"I'll miss you again."_

Adieu  
**_Nightwing _**


	9. Thanksgiving

My weekly session with my counselor was today... I told her I was doing better, I am, now that I've fallen out of contact with that Edward I've told you about. I talked to him today, face to face, he seemed uncomfortable around me, just like I am around him. We try so painfully hard around each other. My counselor... she asked me what type of music I liked, I told her I didn't like Acoustic even though my sister ADORES it. I told her it bothered me, there was so much space, unlike the music I listen to, there's no room to breathe, there's no space. I told her I didn't like that much space, even if it is space that makes up music. I told her I think of colors and shapes when I hear music. Acoustic music is ALWAYS white or a very very pale blue, I told her that I hated it because it meant there was light outside and there was nothing to see. And I told her of a song that reminded me of my sister. It had an off white background... with so many bright colors revealing a rainbow and circles that shined like bubbles. I told her it made me laugh, it made me happy. The smile must have been genuine, for she smiled back at me and told me I should put it into my stories like I already do. She hopes I continue writing. It's weird though, the most intellectual stuff I say comes when I don't think and when I think, my thoughts are for all of you to read.

Course fair is tomorrow, I have to talk to my counselor to make sure I don't get a lunch next year (sculpture class and AP Calculus in the only lunch periods) and I get to see Fluffy! (The dissected cat who I actually get to see everyday but hasn't seen daylight in over a year.) Oh and advisory... shoot. me. now. Can you believe my school literately has seven different schedules?

Challengers! Wow... Not even close... I'm pretty sure Sam was a dead give away... I could be wrong... though I can say meepisms is the closest, she guessed part of my middle name ( I didn't require it but you know... brownie points) She said Annie, that's my Mom's name but my middle name's Ariana.

* * *

**Create A Chain**

_**Chapter 9:**_

_**Thanksgiving **_

* * *

We were almost to Jersey when I popped in a new tape. Fang raised a brow as I did so. "I think I know why I was like that all those days ago." I told Fang as the music was at its lowest volume. 

"Why?" Fang asked quietly, his gaze straight on the road.

"I was scared." I confessed. "It was a thought I had been trying to reason subconsciously. Why you would follow me after I did all those horrible things at the School… I couldn't understand why you still loved me even after I hurt you so much. And I suppose, I was afraid you'd leave at any moment. That you were just playing face until you could suddenly bolt. And I guess, I was just so afraid to be alone again…" Fang pulled over the truck to the side of the country road. He parked the truck and looked at me with his ever piercing gaze.

"I would be absolutely insane not to love you. It doesn't matter what you do as long as you remain the person I've known all my life. You've gone through phases, this is just another one and you'll go through many more but one thing's for sure, you'll always be my Max." His words flowed like a poem through my ears.

"And when I leave again?" He gripped the steering wheel tightly even though we weren't moving.

"When?" Fang's voice was quiet. The music filled the truck even though it would be impossible to hear if you didn't have supernatural hearing. I couldn't hear Fang breathe or my heart beating, just the music.

_And we both go down together  
We'd stay there forever  
Just try to get up  
And I'm sorry  
This wasn't easy  
I asked you believe me  
And never let go  
But I let go…_

"Yes, when. I have to go back, Fang…" I slipped from the passenger's seat and took the wheel, starting the truck again so its roar could drown out the music. I slipped back into the empty street, waiting for Fang to make a sudden reaction. But he didn't react. He remained silent, staring straight ahead, like he didn't notice me push him from the driver's seat.

"I hope you're willing to listen." I sighed, the overcast clouds were overlaying a weight in my heart. "I've been having broken thoughts as of late and they don't help at all. They confuse me because they're so random, usually they make sense but they don't. When I'm not expecting it they pop in and confuse me…" Fang's eyes flickered to me for a moment as I made a turn to a nearby town. "The most frequent is: It's better if you don't remember. Another, I want to fall with no intention of getting back up. Then there are times I hear thoughts but I'm not sure if they're yours or someone else's. All I know is that they're male. These thoughts confuse me more. She's like a butterfly. She doesn't get it. I want to love her… Why is it so impossible to save the one that needs saving? We have an emergency, the two of us…"

"I don't get it." I whispered, pulling into a gas station to fill up the tank. "They all fit somehow, it's a riddle and at the same time so obvious it doesn't deserve to be called one."

"Don't think too much about it," Fang said to me, "We'll get it eventually."

"When we get there, go visit the flock, I'm going to ask to see Iggy and Angel first." I told Fang as I turned down a paved road. "Remember the plan, okay? You escape with the flock, everything's taken care of, you just have to take care of them."

_**How long?**_ His gaze was ever piercing. _**How long do I have to stay away from you, how long will we be separated?**_

_**I don't know… If I'm lucky, a few months but knowing me, forever.**_

_**Forever is a long time, Max.**_ Anne's house pulled into view, I saw Nudge playing with Total in the yard as Angel seemed to be chasing a butterfly.

_**I know… but it's how long I'll love you…**_ Wow, that sounded cheesy but at least it's the truth.

Forever echoed through my mind as I slammed the truck door closed, grabbing my backpack from the bed of the truck as Fang walked ahead towards the flock. I hid beside the truck, knowing well that they could smell my scent but pretending they couldn't.

"Samantha, you made it." Anne appeared in front of me, her soft flats clattered with the loose stone driveway. She held her hand to me and I shook it slightly.

"Hello to you too." I nodded. "May I speak to Iggy and Angel before the rest of the flock please?"

"I don't see why not." She looked over my shoulder and I felt like there was a faceless woman in front of me. "Icarus! Angel! Will you come here for a moment?"

"Icarus?" I looked at her, bewildered. I knew it was Iggy but this was _Iggy_, he would never _voluntarily_ change that name.

"Icarus, Angel, meet Samantha, Samantha, Icarus and Angel."

"How's it going Ig?" I asked, my hands jammed in my jean pockets. Anne gave me a reproachful look.

"Max!" Angel threw her arms around my waist and Iggy froze, actually noticing my scent for the first time.

"It's Sam for now Angel, just for now." I smiled softly to the girl, patting her head. Iggy leaned against the bed of my truck, staring right at me but not seeing.

"You were gone." The three words escaped Iggy's throat.

"Yeah," I nodded, my words were dry and cracked like Iggy's, "I was." I continued to pat Angel's head as I gave Iggy the hard stare he was giving me. "I really hope you guys can understand, I really missed you guys."

"I've understood." Mumbled Iggy. "You've never done something on a whim, Max, always plan it out but if you don't get to plan, it was involuntary. I understand."

"It's Sam." My voice croaked.

"What is?"

"My name," It cracked again, "is Sam." I stopped patting Angel's hair as she pulled away.

"Come on Sami! I want to show you the horses and ponies Ms. Anne has!" Angel grabbed my hand and grabbed Iggy's with another before she took off running, Anne waving with a false smile towards our retreating figures. God, I hate that woman.

We were out of Anne's earshot before any of us spoke again.

"You're not staying." Said Iggy, his voice stiff, sensing my unease.

"I can't." I replied, squeezing Angel's hand. "I want to stay, take you guys everywhere, but I can't." I bit my lip. I looked at Angel who seemed to have ignored the words I said. "Angel, sweetie, do you forgive me for being gone? I didn't want to leave and I was so afraid that you all would be mad at me if I came back. That's why I wanted to see you and Iggy first."

"So even the great indestructible Max can get scared." Iggy scoffed. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I forgive you Sami." Angel was already hugging me and my fingers were running through her soft blonde curls. "No one's mad that you left, they just really missed you."

"And when I leave again?"

"I'll miss you again."

* * *

"I have an announcement." Anne announced and the table became silent. It was thanksgiving dinner and Iggy had cooked a delicious feast. I watched Anne with cautious eyes as Fang held my hand beneath the table, sensing my feelings were at unease. "I'd like to adopt you all!" She finished in glee. 

"You're crazy." I replied stiffly.

"Samantha, you know I'm not adopting you, you know you're Jeb's daughter." Anne said simply, a graceful smile on her lips.

"You think they'll like being your pets?" I asked through gritted teeth. Fang tightened his grasp on my hand.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You do. And they know too." I glared, my voice was laced with anger and venom.

"Samantha, if you can't behave at this table may I suggest you leave?" Anne raised a brow.

"Fine." I replied with a glare. "May I be excused from this wonderful meal and _**my**_ family?"

"Certainly, I would like to speak to you later on tonight."

"Fine, that's only if I'm willing to listen." I stood up abruptly, releasing my hand from Fang's and quickly exited the dining room to the guest room. Moments later I heard faint laughter from the dining room.

Fang's told them, I glared at the wall, he's told the flock about Anne. They know who and what she is.

_**You okay?**_ Fang's voice echoed through my mind. I sighed, I should apologize for my overflow of emotions.

_**No. I hate it here, I'm drowning, suffocating, and I can't raise a hand against her! My freaking superior wants to adopt the flock! **_I glared at the ceiling now. _**Look, I'm sorry, I just didn't want to come here but I really didn't have much of a choice. **_

You always have a choice.

_**Not when you're backed up against a wall.**_ The faint clatter of dishes told me dinner was over downstairs.

Fang's thoughts sighed and I nearly smiled. _**Do you want to go flying tonight?**_

Yes.

* * *

Anne was angry when I got back. Pissed off that I went flying instead of staying to get a scolding from her. 

"I have no idea why Jeb let such a child have a job like yours. He should have known better, there is no reason why you should act like a – "

"Spoiled Brat?! You should know all about that Anne. Wanting to adopt my flock for your own twisted experiments!"

"I want them to be happy! I'm giving them a normal life with a normal home to return to!"

"For how long!" I snapped, knowing well that the flock could faintly hear us as Anne and I argued in the barn. "There's always a valid reason behind everything. You don't love them Anne, not more than the brand new employee hired last week who has yet to meet them. What do you know that I don't?" Anne looked away, her eyes hurt.

"You're wrong about one thing. I do love them." Silence filled the barn. "That's why I'm offering that chance of freedom, that's why I'm adopting them. The director is planning something classified which will eventually mean – "

"They'll be terminated." I finished with a lump in my throat. "But they were erased from the system, I've checked a thousand times. They've technically already been terminated. So give them up if you love them. You and I both know they'd rather be free in their own sense. I'm giving them up Anne, so why don't you?"

"Because I'm not some little girl who doesn't know what to do. I can afford to protect them, unlike you who has to keep on their toes just so they can remain 'terminated'. When your slip up comes I'll be the one hiding them! I love them Samantha, they're the children I've always wanted!"

"You wanted them with wings?! I can hardly believe that!"

"Samantha, I've always wanted to be a mother. No doubt it's your own maternal instincts that have sent you into hysterics. They are my children and I love them."

"But do they love you?" I asked coldly. Anne seemed taken aback at my words. "Let them choose, Anne, if they want to stay with you fine." Even if it wasn't fine with me at all. "But let them go so they can choose for the life of their own."

* * *

I suggested the plan to fly away to the flock, I told them it was their choice. I was going to let them choose like I told Anne, I was not going to be a hypocrite. 

I wonder what they'll choose… I wonder if they love her… I wonder if she managed to show more love than I was ever able to…

* * *

My hands were jammed in my pocket, Fang's truck loaded with my things. I had said goodbye to Fang with a stolen kiss within the house and now I was standing before Anne and the Flock. 

"I'll miss everyone." I smiled sadly at the Flock as Angel clutched Celeste tightly, Gazzy gripped the edge of his shirt, as Fang, Iggy, and Nudge stood stiffly, watching and waiting.

"If I could send you guys Christmas presents I would but you know…"

"We know." Fang nodded.

"So, I guess, I'll be seeing you." I shrugged, giving each member of the flock a hug and a handshake for Anne.

"Be seeing you." Nudge waved me off as I slammed the door to my truck.

"Now!" Iggy yelled and the flock shot into the air. Somehow, I was secretly happy… Moments later black vans had skidded to a halt near Anne.

"Haven't I told you not to mess with them?" Jeb's familiar voice echoed through every memory of him as he scolded Anne.

"Samantha! Bring your flock back-"

"Don't dismiss it like nothing!"

"I can't." I smiled wanly. "Because growing up means letting go." I rolled up the window to my truck before tearing out of the driveway, music blaring behind me. The faint bickering of Jeb and Anne was the amusement of my worries.

* * *

If you'll excuse me, I have a satirical editorial to write for English class tomorrow "I want to be the next American Idol- I mean, President!" Trust me, you'll get me to watch the elections if you put them on the "Real Life" or "Survivor" But seriously, debates and singing? Not my preference... no offense to those who love American Idol, my whole family does, I just like to read stuff on here. 

Not a challenge but a challenge-contest: So, if anyone wants to win about twenty billion cookie points, as in I'll write you a story by your plot, draw and color something of your description this is the challenge for you. I can't come up with a decent plot with even the title "All Hail The Heartbreaker" So if you can write a songfic to the story or a good story behind it, you'd be loved and entered in this contest. I'm looking along the lines of one shots of of the author's liking's for the second and third place winners.

**_Challenge Time!: _** Can you guess the Three D's of Maximum Ride? If you want to cheat, two of the three are in the summary of "Fifteen Years Gone"

Btw, if anyone is interested, read "Thinking as a Hobby" by William Golding, I'm a grade two thinker if anyone cares to notice. :shrugs: just to let you know.

_**Preview:**_

**_Interlude: Blue and Gray _**

_Angel watched silently as Fang tossed and turned in his sleep, his dreams were flooding her mind at full force, a sad song replaying over and over, and a place that was only black white and gray. She had never heard the song before and after searching through Fang's mind, neither had he. But it was sad like a manga book she made Anne buy, it was about a boy who never got to say how much he loved a girl before she passed away. What was the name of it? Angel shook her head, it wasn't important now, it was just a book she left sitting on her bed._

Reviews are greatly loved

Adieu  
**_Nightwing _**


	10. Blue and Gray Skies

Sleepy sleepy sleep. I meant to post this last night but I was dead tired. Now I'm dead tired again, spring cleaning. It's not even spring! The room I'm recleaning got cleaned and then my mother decided to empty a room into that room. T.T all my work for nothing. Mmm, this chapter is about... nm, I won't tell you the songs. There are two, I will say that. I'm gonna say this right now. Gringos are weird. Btw, anyone know where the quote: "This is America!" with the funny accent on 'America' comes from? Everyone's saying it and I'm confused. Yes, the gringos were saying it. It's really funny, I can say my name with a spanish accent when I add my middle name but I lose it when I take the middle name away... So weird but at least I'm not a gringo. No offense to the gringos out there. seriously.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Create A Chain**

_**Chapter 10:**_

_**Interlude: Blue and Gray Skies  
**_

* * *

Max blocking her emotions from me only dampened the first day of freedom. I remember her last thoughts to me, 'be happy'. I took an early morning flight near the cave we stayed in for the night, breathing in the scent of fresh air and pine. It tasted so sweet, so pure with the rising sun, revealing warmth to the world. With a flap of my wings I saw past the red, the orange, and yellow. I saw the blue sky rising from the darkness in the cloudless sky, so thin but smiling it was sweet like the world around me. 

Everything was the complete opposite of Anne's house and the school, the dreading feeling of being trapped was gone, the suffocating scents of alcohol and other antiseptics no longer burned my nose, the smell of gas and other pollutants were gone too. It was sweet here, sweeter than the chocolate Max used to describe to me.

For a brief moment I wondered if Max could taste this air with me but I pushed it away, she was blocking me for good reason. Had she not wanted to run away in the first place, I never would have gotten this far… I would have never run away, gotten trapped, and be able to feel this air. The skies such a sweet blue and she made it come true just for me.

* * *

Freedom has always been beyond me; I realized as I drove through Virginia, I've never been truly free. When I was a baby I was trapped in the womb of a mother who didn't want me, as a child I was trapped in the School until Jeb saved me from there but kept me trapped in his home and from my wings. When I ran away Erasers followed me, I gained a voice that knew my every movement, chaining me in my own body. And then I came back to the hellhole called the School, chained from my heart to a contract unable to breathe. 

The clear blue skies mean nothing to me anymore; I can't fly, no, not without the flock. The roads I travel are meaningless when I know they'll soon disappear from memory once the screams of experiments flood my mind. The air I breathe might as well be just carbon dioxide; I can't breathe anyway, not with the chains tightening on my heart and lungs.

I knew the contract Jeb made by heart… it echoes through my mind every second and makes the world become gray, the color of the paper and ink mixed together. It bothers me I couldn't tell Fang the details of the contract. How could I tell him he could be killed the next time I see him? It's like one of those secrets you don't want to keep but you're terrified to tell. Would they have been terrified of me if I told them they would be killed if I saw them again, or I'm not allowed to fly, or I can't do anything to go against it.

It nerved me the second time I read it through, the part where it said 'modified memories are prohibited' because I never thought of changing them like Jeb had. Why would I want to forget my flock? And then Photographs, also prohibited… I can only remember their faces; I can only wait out their expressions to fade away. Unfortunately I have a very good memory. I still remember every single word my third grade teacher said. If I modified my memory, so much I forgot about them, it wouldn't hurt anymore, would it? But it's prohibited. The chain I severed from, I've managed to cut off my limbs and heart in the process.

So gray… unable to care about what I want to… the apathetic world is drawing nearer, there's nothing to care for.

It's only been 18 hours, 35 minutes, and 49 seconds since I said goodbye. It hurts and I'm starting to become numb. Music doesn't reach my ears, I'm trying to live but my body's giving up. I don't want Fang to hear me, not my thoughts, not my silent tears, my haywire emotions that are slowly shutting down, I don't want him to know, I want him to have to freedom I can never achieve.

* * *

Angel watched silently as Fang tossed and turned in his sleep, his dreams were flooding her mind at full force, a sad song replaying over and over, and a place that was only black white and gray. She had never heard the song before and after searching through Fang's mind, neither had he. But it was sad like a manga book she made Anne buy, it was about a boy who never got to say how much he loved a girl before she passed away. What was the name of it? Angel shook her head, it wasn't important now, it was just a book she left sitting on her bed.

* * *

I turned the radio on in the truck as I headed to work after the weekend. It's been three days, seven hours, two minutes, and 23 seconds since I last talked to the flock. Three days and seven hours and I wonder how they all are… 

My ears perk as a familiar song plays on the radio; it begins slowly with an acoustic guitar, oddly reminding me of rain. The way it starts foreshadows a sad story, like the one of Romeo and Juliet, those who died in wars, and the one of Fang and I. We're like Romeo and Juliet, just with wings and cars and crap like that…

How many times have I heard this song? They play it at least once every hour, why does no one get tired of this on the radio? I gripped the wheel tighter, this song is so depressing.

Will someone please stop the sad song?

* * *

The Sad Song. Fang shook his head for the billionth time that hour. That thought kept on running through his mind whether he was thinking of something or not. Someone please… Fang stopped in his tracks; he felt a thud behind him but paid no mind to anything, not the altitude, the flock, or the plane zooming past them. It was her voice, Max's voice and it sounded in pain. Fang's heart throbbed; mimicking the pain Max was feeling thousands of miles away. 

"What's your problem?" Iggy snapped from behind him. Fang held out his hand to silence everyone as he strained his mind to listen to Max's.

_Someone please, please, stop this sad song! It's killing me inside and out, it makes me so afraid I'll never see them again…_

* * *

I've been to three hundred and forty-seven experiments today but sixty-two of them have died. It's hard to think about most of the time, the flock used to have to deal with this, and I still do. 

I bit my lip, the song replaying in my mind. How many times has it been? I've lost count because I keep telling myself not to cry. The song is so sad but at the same time it makes me so angry because that's the one emotion I don't want to feel.

* * *

Fang stood silently in front of an ATM, accessing an account he hadn't touched in months. He checked the balance before withdrawing enough money to pay for at least five meals. What was the sad song? He wondered as the flock headed towards the nearest McDonalds. In his heart he knew it had something to deal with his dreams.

* * *

There it is again! I glared at my radio; they've played it three times since I've gotten into the truck! I've only been in this thing for half an hour!

* * *

Fang winced as he sat in a table at McDonalds. Nudge and Gazzy were bringing the food and Angel was mindlessly talking to Iggy. It felt painful, Fang realized. What happened to Max? Why is she so hurt?

* * *

I cursed as I gazed at my burnt fingers; they were numb from being shocked by the electrical wires. I had just torn out the radio; it had me at wits end. I hate them for playing it! Every word was distracting, every word made me impaired – almost on the verge of tears –, every sound caught me off guard no matter how many times I listened. I curled into myself on the drivers' seat; ignoring the dangling wires beside my head, the crushed radio on the floor. I breathed in the scent of the truck. It smelled a little like the School, only a little, and a lot like Fang. 

I miss them: my family, my heart, and soul. They were so sad when I last saw them, I want so desperately to make them happy, and I don't want them to be sad anymore. What day did I go home? Sunday… yes it was Sunday. Sunday is the saddest day…

I wonder what would happen if Fang saw me now… Would he be mad? I destroyed his truck and hurt myself. Would he be sad? I'm in such a mess. I won't be able to say anything to him… not if he ripped open the truck door right now. I'd probably curl tighter, trying to ignore this song and the screams of experiments.

_**Max?…**_ I curled tighter now, such a familiar voice. Don't listen, don't listen to my thoughts! _**Max… talk to me… what's wrong? What's hurting?**_ His worried expression made a picture beneath my lids.

_**Nothing… it's nothing.**_ Were my thoughts pleading? I really don't want him to listen. I don't want him to hear. _**Just a sad song, a sad song can't defeat me.**_ I offered a smile, sending a picture of me smiling of a happier time.

_**Liar. You're a horrible liar. **_

_**Stop it! Just stop it! You don't know my thoughts! You don't know what it's like to die inside**_. I curled tighter, trying to imagine the screams away.

_**Of course I do. That plant of yours. I died inside when I thought you betrayed us. But Max, I'm right here, you don't have to be scared. **_

_**I'm not scared. You're a liar to think I am.**_ I opened my eyes slowly watching as the wires swayed slightly from side to side. Outside the afternoon light was waning, I sat up, starting the engine while ignoring Fang's protests.**_ I don't want logic anymore, there's too much anywhere I go. I refuse to listen. I'll be fine… just leave me alone where it's impossible to be with you. I'll get better. It's only been a week. Bye._**

* * *

I'm not going to get better. 

I realized this a month or so later while celebrating Christmas alone. I didn't have a Christmas tree, my Christmas feast was three double cheeseburgers, two super sized French fries, a soda, and an extra large milk shake. The only person I bought presents for and the only person I received presents from is Jeb. Oh, and Santa. Thanks Santa, for the lump of coal beside your cookies.

I don't go out at night, nor do I dare to purposely look for the sky. Everything is too gray, so bland and boring. The only laughter I hear is when the White Coats give experiments a literal laughing gas. But because it's so gray, it's like stagnant air. I can't breathe, the gravity feels like Jupiter.

But it's funny – not really – that it's when I'm not thinking about it I begin to unconsciously search for Fang's voice. I hold a conversation with him and I can only remember the note of his low melodic voice, never the conversation. I must be going insane. Didn't I promise to stop talking to him? Didn't I say I was going to sever all loose ends?

I wonder if I can make my life completely gray, where everything might as well be dead, and at the same time wear a colorful mask to all those around me. That is, of course, if the colorful mask isn't crushed by the force of the stagnant air in the gray world.

I blare the new stereo as loud as I can with music that has no gaps in the sound. It could be heavy rock to the verge of heavy death metal but no gaps in the music. I'm afraid I'll go mad if I do. The deafening silence is waiting for me to search for Fang, for me to panic, for me to suffocate, and for me to be crushed beyond repair.

* * *

Forever and a Day. Today is the start of my spring break but I make no promises. I'll probably update here and there but no promises. I'm going to be busy with my Nanay (grandmother on the equator) who I haven't seen in years. 

_Psst... _I'm hosting a contest... It's on my profile page if you're curious look for: **All Hail The Heartbreaker **totally easy find. P.S. It's lonely.

**Challenge:** What was your first video game? (btw, Nintendo 64 all the way, I'm playing with mine tonight :D)

**Preview: **

_Two years I've been gone. Two years I could only dream of all their faces. Two years, how much has passed? Have they been happy? Have I hurt them? Did I end up condemning them? Were they able to live freely? Did they continue to miss me?_

_"Stop it." Iggy's voice was annoyed, I looked up at the man who was almost seven feet tall. His strawberry blonde hair was pulled into a short low ponytail and he had a little stubble on his chin. "Your heart is racing so loud I can't hear my music." And I noticed the headphones in his ears._

_Nudge greeted me with a hug out of nowhere, nearly knocking the wind out of me. "Max, you're in a white dress, why? Don't tell me, did you two get married? Why would you go without us? But anyway did you get married like the fancy way like in the movies with the horse carriages and everything? Or did you get married weird like in Las Vegas with the weirdo Elvis Presily or Alien thingy like on CSI? Wait… so did you get married?" Nudge's expression was puzzled. She had hit it straight on._

_"Er, yeah, we did." I blushed and Angel squealed, jumping up and down. _

Adieu  
**_Nightwing _**


	11. Run Away With Me

Ok, here's the deal. Not really but still, I have one more chapter on Create A Chain before completely new NEW stuff comes out. However the new stuff will take a while seeing as I'm in that silly writer's block that comes every year. On an odd note, I had an interesting discussion about the Jewish religion during drum major auditions today. Emphasis on during. So I'm updating for the sake of updating so we won't all be alone wonder where I am and why I'm sneaking off to work on a super secret project. SSP for short or Novel Time. Take your pick. I personally like Novel Time, it makes me sound idiotically professional. If that makes sense.

_**Challengers!**_ I've got some funny news, my friends and I play my N64 during Physics class and lunch, it's hilarious. Epic Fail on Supersmash Bros. for me. That was my second time playing it. I can own at Pokemon Stadium. **Makmay04, railcgun, and Anony receive the brownie point cookie!**

Enjoy!

* * *

**Create A Chain  
**

_**Chapter 10:**_

_**Run Away With Me  
**_

* * *

One year later:

"Happy Birthday, Samantha!" A fellow scientist greeted me. I nodded blankly. When have I stopped calling them White Coats? Why don't I dare to look at the night sky anymore?

Another year later:

"I'm off!" I told the guard as I ran out of the building, my truck keys in hand. My smile was a façade and it was worrying Fang at the back of my mind. For the past two years he has been reassuring me everything would be alright but it's so hard to believe when he isn't right in front of me trying to convince me with his words.

If I could make it to her house before dark, I'd have to fly about 102 mph. I sped home and changed into a pair of jeans and shirt before grabbing a bird cage inside the living room. "We're going for a little flight." I whispered to the bird. "Bear with me, please." Grabbing my wind breaker, I was out the door.

I lept off the roof, unfurling my wings, my windbreaker protecting the tiny bird from the harsh winds that rocked the cage in my hands.

Hours later I landed a ways away from her house, taking my windbreaker and throwing it over my back. I was like a daughter to this woman, she was always waiting to have me. "Dr. Martinez, your patient is here." I called into her small house after I unlocked the door with a key she gave me.

"Max, you're back." Dr. Martinez's head poked into the hallway. "I see you brought Sami."

"Yeah," I rubbed the back of my head, "She was kind of feeling scared."

"I've always wondered," Dr. Martinez mused as she lifted the small bird from the cage, "Why did you name her this?"

"I don't know." I shrugged into a knowing lie.

"You know there's a reason for each name given. What were you thinking of when you named her?"

"I was scared…" I admitted knowing Dr. Martinez might as well be my mother. "I was thinking, 'Sami, Sami, I'm scared.' Because Sami used to be my best friend. We were like sisters."

"Sisters? You've always mentioned Nick to me but never this Sami." Dr. Martinez gave drops to my small bird. "But it makes sense to name this little one Sami."

"How?"

"Name of God." She pulled out a flashlight to check the birds eyes. "God is always someone who is willing to listen to your worries no matter what. Samantha is a name for God, Sami for short." She clicked the flashlight off. "Now tell me, how is Sami?"

"I don't know…" I looked downcast.

"Oh, why?"

"She died a couple years ago," I began slowly, "the day I went on a road trip. I didn't know about it until two months later, I missed her funeral and all." I lied.

"I'm sorry." Dr. Martinez looked downcast. "I didn't mean to bring that up."

"It's okay," I replied with a soft smile, " I'm getting over it."

"And Nick?" A somber feeling fell over both of us.

"I – I – I…" I gazed at the setting sun before tearing my eyes away. "That's something I can't get over…"

"I see."

"Can I stay the night again? I really don't like being out at night." The darkening sky bothered me.

"Sure." Dr. Martinez nodded. "You said you were going on a trip soon, where did you say you were going?"

"I'm going to London on a business trip and if they like me there I'll get transferred."

"That sounds great! All done, Sami's well and healthy." My small bird hopped from Dr. Martinez's hand and into the cage. "So what'll happen if you get transferred?" Dr. Martinez was washing her hands in the sink.

"Sell my apartment and give the truck to Ella, she's been eying it for a while." I shrugged.

"Cookie?" The oven beeped and I noticed the smell of Dr. Martinez's famous chocolate chip cookies. They were better than the ones I had when I was little, the ones Jeb would bring home from a colleague. "I take that as a yes." She laughed at my expression and I grinned sheepishly back.

* * *

Two more days until the trip… my clothes are packed, my truck now belongs to Ella, and Sami has been set free…

So why can't I sleep?

_It's been a while._ A sharp pain attacked my mind.

Two years, three months, and fifteen days but who's counting? I asked as I grimaced at the pain.

_This is quite the warm welcome._ The Voice was sarcastic. I wanted to glare at it. _How does it feel to be a White Coat? To be without that boy? To be older?_

"I don't feel older." I mumbled out loud. It's so odd to be a White Coat, I feel so trapped in the School that even when I leave it's still suffocating me. But why should I tell you about Fang?

Have you forgotten what it's like to breathe normal air?

The Voice left me alone in the darkness of my room. Normal? What was normal? Nothing was normal, it was impossible to prove what is and isn't normal.

The faint patter of rain filled my ears over the hard rock blaring from the corner of my room. What a sad night. My fingers reached to pull away the curtains to stare at the starless, cloud filled sky but I trembled pulling them back instantly.

I sat up, pulling out my favorite Shakespeare play, Romeo and Juliet. I was close to the ending, Romeo and Juliet had just died. "Never was a story of more woe but of Juliet and her Romeo." The last words echoed in my mind as I spoke them. The pressure of suffocation multiplied and I bent over the book, tears in my eyes.

"Romeo, Romeo, where for art thou Romeo?" I heard myself sob. Where was he? I bolted from my bed, searching around my apartment wildly. He wouldn't be here, how stupid of me. My Romeo wouldn't be here, he hasn't been here for years. I collapsed to my knees beside my bed clutching the book tightly against my chest.

_Does it hurt?_ I couldn't recognize the voice._ To look for someone you know isn't there?_

Yes. And the tears spilled faster.

_Clack_

_Clack_

_Clack_

I lifted my head, it was coming from my balcony window. Did I dare go out into the night I was so afraid of? The very thing that reminded me of Fang's face?

_Clack_

_Clack_

_Clack_

I stood up trembling, my book tossed on my bed as shaking hands grabbed the curtains and pulled them back. I slid open the glass door and stepped out onto the rain soaked balcony, my tears mixing in with the November rain.

"Ah…" Darkness swallowed me, his cold hands held my face ever so gently and his cool lips gave me breath. Fang…

_**You got me.**_ I saw his smile in the darkness. _**Run away with me…**_

"I can't." My voice became panicked and his feet pressed down upon the balcony as he used his wings as an umbrella for the both of us.

"Be Juliet." Fang's voice sounded hoarse from the lack of use but it sounded so sweet in my ears, the best music.

"How?" The pressure was suffocating me again.

"Marry me." _**You're already the forbidden fruit.**_ His smile was guarded and at the same time teasing.

"What?" I gasped.

"Marry me." _**Vegas is not so far away…**_

"I have to stay, protect the flock…" A growl emitted in Fang's throat. It was dangerous… the contract I signed… I looked away unable to meet his eyes. _**DON'T let them change your mind! Jump off this ledge with me, never look back, we'll deal with the consequences later. Love me, Max. Run away with me. Marry me.**_

"Marry…" The word was etched on my lips. "But we've been apart for so long…"

"Doesn't matter." Fang's gaze was serious.

_Go with him, breathe normal air… _The Voice encouraged.

"Yes." I nodded to the Voice, as I clutched Fang's wet shirt and kissed him. It felt like cool air rushed through my lungs, I could breathe this sweet air, this sweet sin. "I want to run away once more." I whispered.

* * *

"You kept it." Fang watched in awe as we entered Las Vegas. I was pulling out the ring box.

"Why wouldn't I have?" I asked as we slipped into a nearby mall. I glanced around the stores, most of them should be closed by now, right? Wrong. Many were still open and ready to be shopped in. "There." I breathed cutting off Fang before he could reply. A simple white dress, good enough to be my wedding dress.

"I do." I said confidently as Fang stared intently into my eyes. A thousand thoughts rushed through my head and I could not calm a single one down.

"I do." Fang's voice rang clear like the day of graduation when he gave his speech. It was haunting but warming. _**I love you.**_ His thoughts broke through mine.

"You may now kiss the bride." _**And I you.**_ I thought back as he leaned close. His lips were gentle and waiting, patient and kind and I kissed back the same way, a love that would last forever.

Married… The thought would not leave my mind as we left the church. Married! To Fang! I must be dreaming, in heaven! I looked up to the starry night sky and breathed. How long has it been since I last looked at the stars? How long has it been since I breathed normal air?

Married!

* * *

She's run away… the thoughts of the experiments had yet to cease. Our angel, our lovely angel has been stolen. We want her back! She saves us! We are not experiments to her! Not numbers! We are her children and we want our mother! Give us our mother back thieves! Give her back!

"Sir! We can't get the experiments to quiet down, it's like there's something they all hate around here and they won't stay still!" The sound of rattling cages, squeals and yells from experiments could be heard even outside the soundproof building.

We want our mother!

"I know." Jeb replied more to the experiments than the White Coat beside him. "Sedate them. That will solve the problem for now."_ Max, you've broken our little contract… _Jeb smiled knowingly. _After all, I made you break it._

* * *

"They've missed you." Fang whispered as we flew through the night sky.

"I would imagine so." I laughed.

_**When there's time we can all relax… would you like to go on a honeymoon?**_ Fang asked me. I stared at him, my eyes wide.

_**It would be nice,**_ I sighed, _**but Jeb might at figured out I left already, we'll be on the road for quite a while. **_

_**I don't care**_. Fang took my hand and led me into a dive towards a clearing where a small fire was going. A familiar blond head bobbed as we landed.

"Samantha! Samantha! You're back!"

"It's Max again." I smiled at Angel. She's grown up so much. Her clothes are a little dirty but she stands the height of an average high school girl.

Two years I've been gone. Two years I could only dream of all their faces. Two years, how much has passed? Have they been happy? Have I hurt them? Did I end up condemning them? Were they able to live freely? Did they continue to miss me?

"Stop it." Iggy's voice was annoyed, I looked up at the man who was almost seven feet tall. His strawberry blonde hair was pulled into a short low ponytail and he had a little stubble on his chin. "Your heart is racing so loud I can't hear my music." And I noticed the headphones in his ears.

Nudge greeted me with a hug out of nowhere, nearly knocking the wind out of me. "Max, you're in a white dress, why? Don't tell me, did you two get married? Why would you go without us? But anyway did you get married like the fancy way like in the movies with the horse carriages and everything? Or did you get married weird like in Las Vegas with the weirdo Elvis Presley or Alien thingy like on CSI? Wait… so did you get married?" Nudge's expression was puzzled. She had hit it straight on.

"Er, yeah, we did." I blushed and Angel squealed, jumping up and down. Where was Gazzy?

"I told you, you don't take me outside and watch over me just so I can use the bathroom, I told you already, it's EMBARRASSING." An unfamiliar voice entered the clearing we stood in.

"And I've told you, Total, the longer you make me wait, the more I'll annoy the hell outta ya!" Gazzy's deepened voice threatened. Total? As in the dog? As in, we have a TALKING FREAKING DOG? … Well, I shouldn't be surprised, I had to baby-sit a talking fish once, that was a nightmare. If it talked it had to breathe air and come to the surface but it needed to be under water to breathe period. There were ninety others like him and he was the last of his kind. I wonder why. Insert sarcasm here. "Max!" Gazzy jumped in surprise. "Er, welcome back!"

"So, Total talks, Gazzy's gone through puberty, Iggy's attempting to grow a goatee, Nudge is well, Nudge, and Angel has grown up so much." I smiled at the family around me. "I missed so much," My smile was on the verge of a frown, "I've really missed you. I wanted to run away for so long and now here I am." Nudge and Angel hugged me again.

"Aren't you going to tell her?" I heard Total's hushed whisper as he talked to Fang behind me. "C'mon, you and I know Roger only comes on emergencies."

"What about Roger?" I whirled around. I remember the hawk, it was always expectant, it delivered messages that were always for the worst. First, warning us Erasers were coming and we ended up being captured. And Second, it told me where to regain my memories. We all know how that turned out. "What did Roger give you?"

"Max." Nudge's faint voice attempted to comfort me. Did my voice give it away? Did she know I was scared of that hawk? It always seemed to be the worst omen in the world.

"Good going Total." Gazzy hissed.

"Roger," Fang began slowly, his firm eyes were comforting, "told me it was time to get you, it was time for you to be free. He told me where you were."

"We were all so excited that we practically threw Fang from the flock to find you!" Angel chirped.

Hours later the flock quieted down and went to bed, preparing to travel in the morning. I stayed up to watch the stars before they disappeared in the morning. "It's my shift you know. The grave shift." Iggy sat down beside me.

"I know." I remember how we all took shifts.

* * *

It burned.

When Nudge talked of Fang and Max being married, it burned. Like someone was burning Iggy alive. He winced but no one noticed.

And when she admitted it, it was like someone had lit a pyre beneath his feet. Iggy felt the fire spread through his body, burning his skin, his heart, his mind.

Of course they loved each other! Why wouldn't they? Childhood friends, Fang's been her guardian since the beginning of time!

I can't help it that it burns because some part of me really wishes that I was Fang because she was my childhood friend. She was the only girl I saw. Her face is the only face I can fall in love with. Iggy thought furiously as he sat beside Max. It burns to sit beside her and know she staring at the sky I want to see.

"Go to bed, I'll wake you when it's your shift." Iggy offered.

"No thanks, I haven't talked to you in a while. How are you?" Max asked, her voice was tired but sincere.

I love you! Iggy wanted to yell but he bit his tongue. "I'm good. I'm designing a new bomb, one that would rival the nuclear bomb but without the nuking." His façade was up. Max laughed.

"Is bombs all you ever think about?" No! Iggy protested inwardly. "They must be fascinating, you should see your face and how amazed it – oh, sorry, I didn't mean to."

"It's okay. You get used to it." No, Iggy thought to himself, you don't get used to it. "So how are you, after two years of being away?"

"I feel alive!" Max laughed. "For the first time in years I've felt alive and I'm married, it's like life is on fast forward again. This is amazing!" Married… the thought hurt.

And it burned.

* * *

Wah, poor Iggy. I love Iggy, he never gets much love and I'd love to give him lots of love. So a few things: Does anyone know when the next Maximum Ride Fanfiction awards are? I want to nominate some peeps, mainly the awesome ones (fyi, they're all awesome) **And no one forget The All Hail The Heartbreaker Contest is still going on. You have until June 6th! Plenty of time. There's about a month left! **I hope you guys have fun with that. Oh! Drum Major try outs were today! I don't know how to feel about mine. I had two minor mess ups but over all I loved it. I kept on smiling because I couldn't help it. There's that strange urge to keep conducting, to keep moving, to just keep it all flowing because it'll all stop if I don't. I really hope I get it but as all things go I must live by two quotes: **_"Today is a distraction from yesterday and tomorrow"_** and **_"Expect the worst, hope for the best."_** That way you'll never be disappointed. I don't know how I should feel about my audition, I loved it, I have no regrets and I want it... I want that position because my heart wants it. It aches for someone to go "yes, it's you." And I know I'll be good but my status is the only thing keeping me away from it. My heart wants it, you have no idea how much I want to read that score and go "Hi, I'm your new Drum Major." It's not a fight anymore to prove someone wrong, that I can do this, it's the heart that loves it all. Of course I'll be sad if I don't get it, I'll take a nap and just smile the next day. And I almost never take naps, I'm resisting one right now.

**Challenge Time: **How old is Ella?

**_Preview:_**

_Does she not notice? Angel thought as she sat up slowly. She sat on her knees, stroking Total's head gently. Of course she wouldn't notice, Angel thought bitterly. Did they have any idea how much she hated it? How much she hated everything?_

_Could they imagine all their thoughts pouring into her at all times, like a raging flood she couldn't shut off. It hurt, twelve years she suffered and those years she still hadn't adjusted._

_Silent tears fell down her cheeks. Could they imagine these feelings? The doubt she had within herself? She never knew which emotions were hers so she just took everything with a smile._

_But her heart burned. It burned the way Iggy's was right now. Angel could feel his sorrow, his anger, and his love. The burning hurt and his thoughts made it worse. Angel tried to ignore the dreams the flock were having, if only for a moment, just stay away._

Adieu  
_Nightwing_


	12. Remembering Sunday

Gasp! **My All Hail The Heartbreaker contest** is coming to a close soon! I'm just letting you know because I'm anxious to read them all :D Okay so news in my life. School ends June 6th, I'm virtually failing one of my classes and no, unfortunately I didn't make Drum Major. I'm a director's lap dog basically. The last day of school all three librarians/director's assistance are cleaning out the library room and giving it a complete scrub down. Scary.

Challengers! Each of you receive a cookie! Thank you: **Bubble Blower, railcgun, O' Future Ruler Maria Larry, Makmay04**

* * *

**Create A Chain**

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Remembering Sunday**_

_**Forgive me I'm trying to find  
My calling, I'm calling at night  
I don't mean to be a bother but  
Have you seen this girl?**_

* * *

Does she not notice? Angel thought as she sat up slowly. She sat on her knees, stroking Total's head gently. Of course she wouldn't notice, Angel thought bitterly. Did they have any idea how much she hated it? How much she hated everything?

Could they imagine all their thoughts pouring into her at all times, like a raging flood she couldn't shut off. It hurt, twelve years she suffered and those years she still hadn't adjusted.

Silent tears fell down her cheeks. Could they imagine these feelings? The doubt she had within herself? She never knew which emotions were hers so she just took everything with a smile.

But her heart burned. It burned the way Iggy's was right now. Angel could feel his sorrow, his anger, and his love. The burning hurt and his thoughts made it worse. Angel tried to ignore the dreams the flock were having, if only for a moment, just stay away.

"Angel?" Total's voice was soft. "Another nightmare?"

"Yeah." Angel lied. There was so much love around her… it burned so much… so much love that would never be recognized… so much love that would remain one sided… and so much love shared among everyone, the love of a family. Can my heart stand this much love? Isn't it still too small? Angel thought quietly to herself as she lay back down in her sleeping bag. Will this burning ever cease?

* * *

"Hey, Dad." I was miles away from the flock as I greeted Jeb. "I've come down with something, I don't really know what it is but I won't be able to go to that meeting in Europe… Do you think it's possible for someone to go in my place and for me to still have the time off I requested for the meetings?"

"Of course." I could imagine him smiling on the other line. "Get well soon."

"I will." I faked a cough. "Bye."

* * *

Two months. Jeb listened to the meager howls of the experiments as he sat pondering at his desk. Two months before the contract would be broken for that was how much time she asked off. He knew she was going to request it, after all, he had planned everything. He smiled to himself, oh the technicalities.

* * *

"Where'd you go?" Gazzy asked in a panicked voice. Gazzy… the first one up, what was wrong here? "I thought you went back!"

"No." I laughed, "Never again." I helped Gazzy rekindle the fire. "So why are you up so early? The sun's barely risen."

"I've been taking your shift so it felt weird to be sleeping in. Besides it's been a long time, you don't know how everything works. Not to mention, you've changed."

"Changed…" I repeated. How much have I changed? Gazzy's expression told he wasn't going to say. "But you've changed too. What's with the fancy outfit?"

"Oh, this thing? It's my bomb outfit!" Gazzy grinned. "It's sleeveless so I won't accidentally light my sleeves on fire, the boots are steel toed and the pants have hidden compartments! I have goggles so it doesn't hurt my eyes," He pointed to the goggles around his neck. "and some fireproof gloves Fang managed to get me."

"But they're fingerless."

"You can't feel the circuitry through gloves well." Gazzy continued to grin.

"Gazzy, the bomb expert, how did I not see that one coming?" I rolled my eyes but smiled.

"So…" Gazzy began, "Married…"

"Yeah," I laughed quietly, "married…"

"You could have at least invited us!"

"Hey! Don't pin this on me! That was a 'do now, think later' moment!"

"That's what she said." Gazzy snickered.

"Gazzy!" I rolled my eyes.

* * *

Laughter… the thought tasted sweet on Angel's lips. Everyone was waking up to their laugher. She could feel Nudge's excited emotions, the relief from Fang and Iggy, the happiness from Gazzy, the sleepiness of Total, and the joy – the freedom – of Max. Angel wondered, which one of these emotions were hers?

* * *

"Gazzy, I told you to help me cook not to make the fire bigger!" I laughed.

"But if we make the fire bigger we can cook more stuff!" Gazzy argued as he threw in another small bomb. A small explosion occurred and I felt the ground tremble slightly.

"Wake everyone up, with this big of a fire we can make everyone help." I smiled. As Gazzy ran to the other side of the clearing I found Fang already beside me. "Good morning." I smiled as I skewered three hot dogs and set it over the flame.

"Morning." Fang pecked my lips before grabbing a skewer of his own.

"What's that smell?" Iggy complained as he walked toward the fire. He stretched out his long limbs and his nose scrunched up in disgust.

"Gazzy attempted to cook scrambled eggs." I grinned at the remnants of egg surrounding the campfire.

"It wasn't me!" Gazzy yelled from the edge of the forest where Angel slept.

"Yeah, 'cause I'd totally put a bomb in a pan of eggs, right." I yelled back, rolling my eyes. "Angel sweetie, it's time to get up."

"I know." Her gentle voice carried over the camp. Nudge was sitting up now, rubbing her eyes and taking in her surroundings.

"'ha's burnin'?" Nudge yawned.

"Gazzy's eggs." Iggy replied simply.

"I told you! It wasn't me!" Gazzy was heading back, Total lagging behind him.

"That's what she said!" I called back, a grin on my features.

* * *

Can you hear me? Jeb processed his thoughts to a being of the age of fourteen. In truth she was only two years old but that didn't matter, in a couple of weeks she'd be twenty, the same age as his daughter. I'll give you memories. Jeb whispered the thoughts. From now on, you are Max II.

I hear you. The child replied as she curled into a ball as she floated into a tube of liquid. What are memories?

You'll find out soon…

* * *

"She's back you know." Angel whispered to Fang as they flew over busy cities.

"I know." Fang narrowed his eyes, knowing what was coming.

"Then why that nightmare? You've had every night for the past few months."

"I know." Fang repeated, feeling Max's delight and the laughter she held on the inside. She missed flying.

"You would think having her back would change it."

"Yeah." Fang mumbled.

"Max, I'm hungry!" Nudge called out.

"Oh! Could we, Max? I saw a place to eat just a couple of minutes ago, can we go please?" Max looked back at Angel and saw her puppy dog eyes.

"I suppose." Max sighed, her sigh of vague annoyance was dwarfed by the smile of happiness on her features.

* * *

"It's raining." Fang mumbled as he held out a hand, standing at the edge of a railing. The rain was cold like ice but it didn't matter, he was searching for someone. The railing was black and the sky gray as his feet pounded against the bleached white pavement.

The rain pounded against the pavement as if following. Where was he going? Fang vaguely knew.

Standing in front of the apartments above the shops, the dark windows of apartments reminded him that it was night. He took a deep breath, ready to use his voice for the longest time in years.

"Forgive me, I'm trying to find my calling," yellow lights turned on within the box like apartments, "I'm calling at night! I don't mean to be a bother but" Fang pulled out a large photograph and showed it to the people looking out their windows as he sang as loudly as he could, "have you seen this girl?" A few faces shook their heads, others nodded, and more just watched in amazement.

"She's been running through my dreams," Fang's voice was pleading, "driving me crazy it seems, I'm going to ask her to marry me."

The faceless people continued to stare down at him. "She moved away." A voice yelled from the apartment next to hers. Fang cringed at the small words. Was that why it was raining? The rain poured harder and Fang could no longer see in front of him, just the sound of rain and the sight of gray.

"I'm not coming back, I've done something so terrible and I'm terrified to speak with you. You'd expect that from me! I'm mixed up! I'll be blunt! Now the rain is washing you out of my hair and out of my mind! Keeping an eye on the world so many thousands of feet off the ground! I'm over you now, I'm at home in the clouds, towering over your head!" Max seemed to be yelling through the deafening rain.

Fang fell to his knees at her words. The ultimate rejection. He knew she was trying to keep the flock safe but he couldn't tell if she was lying. Those words burned.

The rain lightened little by little until a drizzle graced Fang's face. Fang looked up with a sigh, running a hand through his ran soaked hair. "I guess I'll go home now." He muttered, standing up and walking once more down the bleach white pavement.

He reached a puddle only a few feet away from him as he came to a realization. There was no home for him back with the flock… The only place he could call home was wherever Max was…

* * *

Another dream… Angel eyes opened slowly. He shouldn't worry, she thought to herself as she watched Fang sleep beside Max, he's married to her and I know she's not going anywhere. She won't leave us.

Angel sighed quietly, slightly annoyed at Fang, he needs to stop listening to that song. Maybe listen to some good songs from Hannah Montana or something… Angel laughed quietly to herself, Fang dancing to Hannah Montana, that would be funny, wouldn't it?

* * *

_So don't forget, _**The All Hail The Heartbreaker **_contest ends June 6th! _The song brought to you today from Create A Chain is Remembering Sunday by All Time Low. So random fact of the day: When people say 'good luck' to me bad things happen. When they say 'best of luck' good things happen. When they don't say anything at all even better things happen. My life existence is weird.

Adieu  
**_Nightwing_**

* * *


	13. The Things You Least Expect

Another chapter update, again, sorry I was gone for so long. Um, you can check out some stuff I've been doing on my Deviantart site if you're curious.

Thanks for all the love in your reviews!!!!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Create A Chain**

_**Chapter 12**_

_**The Things You Least Expect

* * *

  
**_

"We're going to Disney World." I laughed shortly after the flock had chased me around the park. Fang had managed to tackle me to the ground, Angel jumping on top of me shortly after.

"Weren't we supposed to go to Disney two years ago? But we decided to go to – " Nudge began.

"Yes." Iggy, Fang, and I cut Nudge off at the same time. "But we're going now, that's what matters." I finished. I sat up, pushing Fang and Angel off, they were so heavy. "We'll grab some lunch and then we'll be off. Go ahead and get your things ready." I smiled falsely. One by one each of the flock members left until only Fang remained beside me.

"You could stop that, you know." Fang knelt beside me, grasping my hand gently. I looked up; his words confused me. "I jerked you away from the life you were living, you can't deal with so many changes so fast. You're hiding so many things, like your apathy. How you never got better. Stop acting, especially not in front of your husband." He pulled up my hand and kissed the vein on the inside of her wrist. My face flushed a bright red and I kicked Fang square in the chest, scooting away as fast as possible.

"Don't do that!" I stuttered, my cheeks burned from the kiss. People just don't kiss there! I mean, it's one of the few vital spots body language tends to hide! I calmed down a lot faster than I normally would have, especially before I found out who I was. Apathy made it's way to my face, entering my heart soon after; by then, Fang had recovered from my kick. "I am happy, Fang. I'm free, I'm with the flock, I with you, and hell, I'm married to you…"

"But?" Fang arched a brow and he crawled closer to me.

"I was at the school… and not as the experiment but as the experimenter. I know I can't compare to the flock's time, including yours, at the School but of the time that I've spent as both, there's only psychological pain and emotional pain. Those experiments passed their physical pain to me, they got attached to me and I got attacked to them and it hurts so bad. I died so many times, you have no idea how many times the experiments died right in front of me and I couldn't cry for them, Fang… I couldn't because I had to play face in front of the fellow scientists… It hurts and I can't be happy when they've died… DON'T DO THAT!" I snapped, feeling Fang attempting to ebb his way into my mind. He was attempting to comfort me. "When you get hurt, it takes a while for you to heal. I'm hurt Fang, I don't know if I'll ever get better."

"We'll help you get better." Fang promised, leaning close and kissing my forehead. "I already started helping when I took you away. Just stop pretending, the only person you can fool is the Gasman." Fang stood up, offering a hand to me. "Now get up, it's time to go. We can only take it a step at a time." He smiled, the first true smile I've seen since he found out he became Valedictorian. I took his hand, letting him pull me up, and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you." I whispered.

* * *

She was dancing in the air again, Fang noticed as Max drifted far ahead from the flock. "She's still happy… right?" Angel asked, her brows furrowed as she attempted to listen to Max's thoughts.

"She loves you, all of you, she's just trying to shake the effects of the School." Fang told Angel quietly, patting her head before pushing his wings harder to catch up with Max. a minute later he caught her, grabbing her forearms and making the two just float in mid air. "I know you're trying to get better but right now, it looks like you're going to leave us, will you hang back a bit."

"Sorry." Max apologized, her voice was sincere but her expression was blank. "I'm just knocking on wood right now."

"What about?" Fang asked. Max's gaze shifted to the flock that had just arrived beside Fang.

"Iggy, you're in charge, we'll catch up." Max smiled, snapping her wings shut, dragging Fang down with her.

"What are you doing? Do you have any idea how you looked then?" Fang growled over the whistling wind. Max laughed, screaming at the weightless plunge as if she were riding a roller coaster and not plummeting towards the ground. She snapped her wings open a few hundred feet from the ground, tugging Fang back up with her. She continued laughing but it quickly ebbed away.

"If I was going to tell you, it couldn't be in front of them, dummy." Max's blank face had returned. "I'm already breaking the rules but this is something they don't need or want to know. Besides, I know how I looked then. I smiled a happy smile but it didn't reach my eyes. In fact it looked like I was about to cry. I know, Fang. I can have fun but there's only a certain amount of happiness I can put forth till I just lose it."

"And what about the thing you can't tell others?" The two gently glided down to a clearing beside a small lake.

"The Voice hasn't greeted me in a while, I'm a little worried." Max's lips curled into an unsure smile as she replied to the question with a laugh.

"I'm sure that's the least of your worries, what's the real deal?"

"You don't want to know." Max's face was grim. She looked out towards the lake, a wistful look in her eye.

"I do."

"Promise you won't flip?" And at once Fang saw Max as her insecure 14-year-old self. She was trying to find the right words, she felt like it was something she shouldn't say, and yet it was entirely necessary to say. He saw her as the girl he remembered who was afraid of being hated because she thought the whole world whether or not she did the right thing. Max had wrapped an arm around herself, her brows furrowed with a pain she obviously let fester over her residency at the School.

"You're the one more likely to flip, just tell me." Fang replied, his face serious. He could take it, right? He watched as Max seemed to transform from her 14 year old self and to the twenty year old woman in front of him; her serious and grave face worried him, he wondered if it meant they would be separated again but somehow, he didn't know how, it was much more serious than that.

"I have a tracking chip in my arm."

* * *

"You know, usually when people say something serious like that it's always: 'I'm pregnant' or 'I have 6 months to live' or 'I'm being shipped off to war' not _that_." Iggy whispered to Angel, as Gassy and Nudge waited up above. The two had been observing Fang and Max, after all, Max had been acting so strange since she came back. Satisfied with Max's confession Angel nodded before the two ducked from the bushes and ran a mile or so before taking off into the sky.

* * *

Fang stumbled back at the force of the words. "It won't be reactivated until they notice I'm gone, which could be a week from now or two months, maybe even three. I am technically taking a two month vacation… but that's how they found us so fast, that's how they'll always find us."

"How?"

"I took an X-Ray while at the School, it's deeply embedded with my muscles and it's far to close to a nerve. It must've been put in when I was a child but I don't remember, there are too many false memories in my head. But anyway, it's the type they use for expensive pets and I guess that's what I really was to the School, a big expensive prize worthy pet." All the while a hurt smile found its way to Max's lips.

"To the White Coats that is what we are. They don't see us as living creatures with minds. Just some paycheck." Max glared at Fang's words.

"I'm a White Coat too, Fang!"

"But you were an experiment first!" Fang argued. "You won't have bothered to know them had you never found what you were! You've only acknowledged more because you are an experiment first and a White Coat second."

"Ugh! I don't want to fight, I just wanted to tell you this and how I somehow need to get it removed. I don't want for you guys to be on the run anymore, I don't want someone to know where I am every split second of the day-"

"Then lets go to Disney World, while you still have your freedom of no one knowing where you are." Fang interrupted. Max ran a hair through her hair, as if contemplating his words. "You can have fun, you can get better, and you can go anywhere you want and the flock'll have to play Marco polo just to find you. We'll camp out on Tom Sawyer's island or in Tarzan's tree house. We'll sneak into the castle and explore the place till dawn. You can do whatever you want. Could you, for once, not worry about the future and just let me take you along? You don't have to be the leader again just yet."

"Fine." Max submitted, it would be nice once in a while to be lead along just like when Fang drove her everywhere.

* * *

"I have never… had a crush on the Gasman." Max said as the flock huddled around a campfire, playing a game Max had just explained to them. Instead of putting down a finger for every instance that was true the flock was to take an M&M. Nudge cursed before taking an M&M for herself. "What'dja know, Nudge used to have a crush on Gazzy." Max grinned, watching the Gasman and Nudge turn bright red.

"Ok, I have never drunk through a straw." Iggy started, sitting to the left of Max. "No, the science tubes don't count."

"Liar, it does too count, if they call it a straw, it's a straw." Max grabbed an M&M along with Fang.

"Whatever." Iggy rolled his sightless eyes.

"I have never… um…driven any vehicle ever." Nudge said thoughtfully. Max watched as Iggy grabbed a piece of candy along with Fang.

"What did you drive, Iggy?" Max asked, bewildered.

"Well, I was bored one day and decided to jump into the White Coat's golf cart and see where it got me." Iggy grinned, playing off his pun.

"You weren't driving, that was crash course 101." Fang commented and the flock laughed.

"Alright! My turn!" The Gasman grinned. "I have never had to carry Total while flying!" The flock glanced at the furry mess at the edge of camp before turning back to the game. The flock grumbled as each member picked up a candy except for Max.

"I haven't been around you guys long enough to care that mess around." Max shrugged.

"I have never not always had blonde hair." Angel said with a smile, petting Celeste.

"What? Do these double negatives even make sense?" Iggy asked, attempting to make sense of Angel, as he took a candy anyway.

"I have never had to work as a White Coat." Fang said causing Max to glare at him and the flock to fall silent. He gave her a miniscule sly smile and she grumbled taking an M&M for herself.

"I have never…" Max began trailed off, feeling the beginnings of a brain attack coming. She looked at Fang with fear. "Forgot to knock on wood." Fang's eyes widened dramatically, remembering the previous conversation by the lake.

The pain engulfed Max, it was as if Erasers were playing soccer with her head, or people were setting her whole body ablaze. Max grimaced as she curled into herself, she had forgotten what a brain attack felt like. _I have never_, the Voice joined in coolly, _met someone so unwilling to save the world as you.

* * *

_

Dun Dun Dun!!!!! Anyway, so that's it for a bit, I'm on spring break now so I had time to write this. Um... Yeah! Thanks for having patience with me!

**CHALLENGE TIME!** Boy you haven't heard from this in a while. **_Who is you favorite Disney Channel Star? _**I know, stupid question, most people hate the Disney Channel but (shrugs) some of them aren't so bad and most of them come from my state. Heck yes! I mean, I don't like what Disney Channel is doing to ruin Walt Disney's name but, you know, some of the actors are actually nice.

Adieu  
_**Nightwing**_


End file.
